Trapped in Hogwarts
by spikeluver89
Summary: One minute, I'm watching Goblet of Fire, Next I make a wish, and How would I know that it would lead me to the train heading to the school. Two questions: How do I get home and What's the deal with the Hufflepuff Quditch Captain catching my eye?
1. one wish

**AA/n: Hello all readers! This is the rewrite of chapter 1 to this story since I am taking the time to go back and rewrite it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does I only own my characters and the plot. **

Chapter 1

I sighed as I put away my fourth Harry Potter DVD back on the shelf in my room. Oh, before I continue on, let me introduce myself. My name is Nicole, Nikki if you don't mind. That's just a nickname that I've struck with since I was little.

I'm only 19 years old and in my first year of community college hoping to become a nurse. I know, why that career? Well, let's just say that I've been interested in it and I want to know more about it.

Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah, as you can tell, I'm a Harry Potter fan. However, when the fourth movie came out, for some weird reason, I could never get over my crush on one of the characters, no it's not Harry Potter, it just happened to be Cedric Diggory. Yes that's right, I couldn't help it, I mean the guy who played him was okay, but I couldn't get my mind off of him.

Yeah, I know that sounds stalker per say, but I bet probably every other girl crushed on him.

My roommate Krystle came into my room as I was done getting changed into grey sweatpants and my black The Joker t-shirt for bed.

"Oh my god you didn't watch it did you?" she asked. Sadly she knows of my obsession.

"Sorry I can't help it, so you ready for your date tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, hopefully this guy will be better than the last one, speaking of him he's here, later" she called walking out of my room.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" I called out loud. Guess she didn't hear me. Oh well.

I started to let my mind wander off on its own world. Things have been very different recently in my lifetime. My friends have been my support system. After my parents' deaths back while I was in high school, I've been stuck in a rut. My love life has been empty, I've had crushes on guys when I was in middle school, even high school. College only a few, but nothing sparked my interest.

I felt my eyes getting droopy after awhile. I looked at my clock and sadly, it was only midnight. I know for sure Krystle wouldn't be home for awhile. I laid back on my bed when I noticed the moon tonight. As my eyes started to close, I thought why not make a wish. My wish was exactly: _I wish that Cedric was my boyfriend and I was there to see it all happen. _

*******************************

_Where the hell am I? _I thought to myself as I opened up my eyes. I found myself on a bench and there was another one across from me. I sat up and took in my surroundings.

_This sure isn't my room_, I thought to myself. I heard noises coming outside and saw that the door opened. I held in a breath, what the hell could be coming inside.

I saw a girl with long black hair popped her head in. She looked towards me and gave a sigh of relief. _The hell?_

"Finally you're awake" she said coming into the room and sitting across from me.

"What the hell is going on? Who are you and why am I not in my room?" I asked.

"Whoa, whoa, one question at a time. Well for starters, I'm Mara and sorry I didn't get your name?" she asked me.

"I'm Nicole but you can call me Nikki" I said.

"Well, Nikki, and to answer your next two questions is pretty common sense, you're not in your room we're on our way back to school so I suggest you get into your robes" Mara told me.

"Um, wait, I'm sorry what school?" I asked.

"Are you bloody mad? Hogwarts duh" she said. "I'll let you change by yourself hopefully I'll see you later" with that said, she got up and left the room.

Wait…I'm going to Hogwarts? The Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry? Oh holy, freaking hell. I looked out the window and saw that I was on the train alright. The trees was moving fast for even my pace for that matter. This was all to real.

I knelt down and reached for a bag. It had clothes in it. They looked like they were my size. I pulled out a grey sweater, white button up shirt, grey skirt which went down to the knees, black stockings and black shoes. I pulled out a tie which was a dark blue and black and it had the Hogwarts crest on it. So I'm in Raven claw apparently.

***************************

After I changed, I got out of the compartment and made my way around the train. As I was walking around, I kept thinking to myself, _This is all to real. _I slowly made my way through the crowded hallway of the Hogwarts Express, trying to have it all sink it. Who the hell do I tell this to? Maybe if I keep myself from everyone, I'll figure out a plan to get back home, in my own bed.

Then out of nowhere, I felt someone ran into me and sure as hell, I fell on the ground with the left side of my face on the ground. Great, could this be any worse?

"Ugh can you seriously watch where you're going?" I asked angrily as I was sitting up.

"Oh I'm so sorry are you alright?" a velvety voice asked me.

"What does it look like?" I asked turning to face whoever knocked me over. As I looked up, my mouth dropped. There he was. Standing in front of me was no other than Cedric Diggory himself. He had nice blue-grey eyes and his neat bronze hair was fixed perfectly.

_Oh holy crap, I think I died and went to heaven. _I thought to myself until his voice pulled me out of my trance.

"I asked, are you alright" Cedric asked me.

"Uh, I'm fine?" I said which came out into a question. _Smooth Nikki, real smooth. _

He just smiled as he helped me up. "Have I ever seen you around here before?" he asked me.

"Well, probably not, even if you have, we must've had different social circles I don't know?" I replied. I can't believe I sound like an idiot.

He smiled that crooked smile. "Well, then I'll see you around," he said and walked off.

Damn, maybe this wouldn't be bad after all.

**A/N: What do you think so far? It's only the beginning my fellow readers. Criticism is welcomed also suggestions and reviews **


	2. first day and the truth comes out

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of HP just my imaginations and my friend's name krystle belongs to her I only created the main character Nicole also known as Nikki**

Chapter 2

After we arrived at Hogwarts and got through the sorting hat ceremony, Dumbledore announced of the tri0wizard tournament at the school and two other schools would be coming here to compete. Then when he said no wizard under the age of 17 can compete, everyone protested, even the Weasely twins are planning a protest on it.

I was laughing and talking to a few people at my table when Hannah, the girl on the train who woke me up nudged at my ribs.

"Either I'm going crazy or is Cedric Diggory staring at you" she said.

I gave her a weird look. "it's just you." I said drinking pumpkin juice.

"No, I'm serious, look for yourself" she said. I turned at looked at the Hufflepuff table where my eyes met him and he smiled at me. I half smiled back as I turned back towards my dinner.

"So, what's up with that?" she asked while we were heading back towards our dormitories.

"With what?" I asked dumbfounded.

"With Cedric duh. I've never seen him act like that over a girl, especially you, Nikki" Hannah said.

"Please for all I know, it won't last that long, any girl here can have him, he's only in what the same year as us? Trust me, I'm not that good looking as the other girls, I'm just plain Nicole." I said as we headed up the stairs.

*************

The next day, I got up early. Ugh. First day of classes. Great. I showered, threw on my robes and grabbed my bag. Before anyone was in the same room I was, I checked my sweatpants pocket and sure as hell, my IPOD was in there. I took it out only to hide it in my schoolbag and walked out of my room to meet up with the rest.

************

"Ugh, stupid Snape" I mumbled as I sat down in the grand hall with Hannah and her friend Mara at lunch.

"What did he do this time?" Mara asked not looking up from the daily prophet.

"Well, he's a big jerk and we have an essay that's due tomorrow. How the hell am I suppose to get it done by then meanwhile I have other homework to do?" I moaned and put my head on the table.

"I know what you feeling, herbology is going to be one pain in the ass" Hannah said.

"Yeah, sorry I wish I could chat longer, but I have a date with the library now, catch you guys later" I said getting up to head out of the grand hall. While I was heading down there, it took me time to think about the situation. Here I am stuck in Hogwarts, not in my bedroom in my own home, away from this parallel world, with no way home what so ever. Also, I've made a few friends which isn't the bad part. I'm much worried about what would happen if they found out the truth.

I managed to find the library very well surprisingly. I went to the one section in the library where it's more quiet. I took out my books and sat down and started writing. After a half hour, my mind seemed to drift a little. I got up to look for a book for defense against the dark arts class. I saw the book that I need but problem was, it was way high. Just my rotten luck. Damn heredity for giving me such a short height. Being 5'2, it has its price.

I found a stool not to far away. I got on it, despite being covered in dust, stood on my tippy toes to grabbed the book, unfoundedly, my allergies got the best of me and I sneezed which made me fall back. _Crap here I go falling going to have a concussion now. I wonder if this will make me get home. _I closed my eyes waiting for impact when I felt two strong arms holding me. Wait what the hell is going on?

"It's okay to open your eyes now, you didn't crack your head open" said a velvety voice.

I opened up my right eye to see Cedric himself catching my fall.

"Um, thanks again" I said as he let go of me so I could straighten myself out.

"You should be more careful next time.. um.. sorry I didn't get your name" he said.

"Oh, it's Nicole, but you can call me Nikki if you want" I said.

"Well, Nicole, you should be more careful, mind if I sit with you, I have homework to do myself?" he asked.

"Yeah no problem," I said while we walked back to the table I was sitting at. We were quiet for awhile until he spoke up.

"So, um, Nicole, are you doing anything for lunch tomorrow?" he asked.

"Nothing to special why?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed into a line.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me in the courtyard. I heard it was suppose to be nice" he said. Ah I'm literally on cloud nine.

"Yeah, see you then?" I asked.

"Great then, sorry but I have to get to my next class catch you later?" he said while gathering his stuff. I nodded and he flashed me his perfect smile before he headed out. I feel like I'm on cloud nine like I said before.

I headed back to the common room later and saw Mara reading. She looked up and saw my stupid grin.

"What happened to you?" she asked " I didn't know that the library could give you the smiles."

"Actually, Cedric asked me to lunch tomorrow and I said yes" I said happily sitting down on the arm chair near the fireplace.

"AHH oh my god Nikki that's soo awesome!" Hannah and Mara said together while Hannah came downstairs. I guess she overheard what I said. They wanted more details about the past two days and they were excited about getting me ready for lunch with Cedric after my defense against the dark arts class. Maybe I should let them on my secret, they're going to find out eventually.

"Um, guys I want to tell you something put you have to promise me you won't tell a soul to anybody," I said.

**A/N: Oh snap a cliffy sort of. Here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. And you know what to do I hope. **


	3. lunch, drama, and an accident

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of HP just my imagination, and Nicole, krystle and Mara**

**A/N: I'm going to fast forward after Nikki here explains her story to Hannah and Mara in the Raven Claw common room. Here's chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

"Wow" Hannah all could say.

"Holy crap" Mara said stunned.

"Mmhmm" I said. Their looks was priceless. I just told them how I ended up here. They sat there like I told them I boiled puppies and kittens and ate them.

"I bet your wondering, why you're telling me this now? Well, I knew I could trust you guys at first I didn't but as I got to know you guys well enough, I thought why not? Also, I wouldn't want this to come out in any bad way during this year. Please don't be mad at me" I said. Then after a minute, I was attacked by hugs from both of them.

"Of course we totally understand" Mara said.

"Yeah I kind of figured a little bit, but I'm happy you told me now" Hannah agreed. "But don't worry, hopefully we'll figure out a plan to get you back home before this year runs out."

"Thanks guys but you can not I repeat CANNOT tell a soul, pinky swear?" I asked holding out my right pinky. They hooked their pinkies on to mine and swore on their lives to not tell a soul.

"Wait a minute, what about Cedric?" Hannah asked while we headed to bed.

"Oh crap I totally forgot!" I exclaimed quietly.

"Well, I hope you figure something out, cause in a few days those who want to join the tournament, are putting their names in the goblet of fire" Mara informed us.

"I will tell him, but I need a right time though" I replied. They smiled sadly and said our good nights. I laid on my bed thinking about our conversation. How would Cedric take it? Man, sometimes life can be a bitch.

*********

I could not wait for lunch with Cedric today. I was so out of it that Professor McGonagall had to threaten me to give me detention if I would pay attention. I did and as soon class was dismissed, I threw my books in my bag and practically ran out of the room. I was headed down to the courtyard when I heard someone called my name. I turned and of course it was Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin herself coming up to me.

"So, I heard that you're having lunch with Cedric Diggory himself" she said sneerily.

"And that concerns you because.." I said rolling my eyes. What the hell does this fourth year know about me?

"Look, I should warn you that almost every girl here swoons over him so better watch your back" she said.

"How concerning of you.. Not. See, this lunch this is a friends thing and if I were you, I would watch your back. Cause unlike me, I don't go ahead and get oh I don't know, Malfoy's attention all the time."(**A/N: I know this doesn't happen in the movies but bare with me, just imagine it**) I said while turning on my heel and walked away from her. See with those types of girls I don't put up with.

I made it in the courtyard to see Cedric talking and laughing with his friends. He saw me and made his way over to me.

" I was wondering when you were either coming or bailing" he said sheeply.

"Well, let's say I got sidetracked a bit but I'm here now" I said as we made way towards a bench and sat down. We chatted for a pretty long time than yesterday. I found out about his life while he found out a bit of mine. I was afraid to say anything of what I told to Hannah and Mara last night. It wasn't until I found my self going into a daze until Cedric pulled me out of it.

"Um, what did you say?" I asked confused.

"Are you alright? You seemed out of focused?" he asked. How sweet he's concerned.

"It's nothing" I lied. "Well it is sort of. But I'll tell you later don't worry."

"Okay, I was worried when you went well, out of focused." he said.

We chatted for a bit longer until we had to leave for classes. He told me he would meet me tomorrow same time. I happily agreed as we went separate ways. I don't know why but I had this nervous sensation going on in my stomach. But in a good way. I met up with the girls in Herbology and gave them the scoop. We were heading out of there chatting aimlessly when I heard another voice calling my name. This was not going to be good. We turned and it was Draco Malfoy himself with Crabbe and Goyle by his side.

"So, missy here, I heard what you said to Pansy before and I was absolutely appalled" he said.

"Oh please, she had it coming" I said. Hannah simply nodded.

"Yeah, seriously, you guys have been nothing but trouble, even to us and yet we're older than you, let alone, we're in our sixth year and what your in your fourth?" Mara said angrily.

"Really, then Nicole, no wonder you weren't taught any manners. Your mother should've had her parenting skills checked over" he said while his two minions of his laughed. How dare he say that about my mother!? He has no idea what the hell he got himself into. I stared while Hannah and Mara said curses to him. I felt tears coming to my eyes as I dropped my stuff. The girls looked over with worried expressions. "What's wrong, cat's got your tongue?" he asked sarcastically.

"Nikki are you okay?" Mara and Hannah asked. I started breathing heavily as I backed up from them and took off running, leaving everything behind.

I ran past everybody while they gave me curious glances. Tears was coming down my face, making it hard to see where I was going. I ran down the cobble steps which leads to Hargid's house into the woods nearby. Of course, I tripped on the second to last step and fell and tried to get up but I twisted my right knee. I sat there crying hysterically. No one was around to help me. Never in my life, have I had all of this emotional feelings get to me since my mother's death. I felt raindrops and it started to rain. It was no use. I couldn't get up. Not in my case. I laid down on the ground, crying so hard that I was hiccupping in between. Then, what felt like forever, I heard voices. I thought I was going nuts and I ignored them.

"Ernie there she is!" I heard Cedric's voice. No. It couldn't be, could it?

"Nicole!" Oh my gosh what are you doing out here? You're going to get sick!" Cedric said when he came up to me, but his expression was shocked when I looked up, tear stained and all. "Please not now m-my knee is in s-so much pain, ah" I screamed a bit trying to move.

"Come on, we're going to the hospital wing" he said as he took off his cloak, covering me, all drenched and all, picked me up and carried me off. I clung on to his shirt as he carried me to the hospital wing. After I was changed into warmer clothes, my knee took a sprain, I just have to keep off of it for awhile and manage with crutches. After the nurse left , Cedric sat on the bed and held my hand.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked softly.

I sighed in and told him what happened after class with Mara and Hannah with Malfoy and his little gang and my breakdown afterwards. He looked sad, but in his eyes, he was furious at him, like he wanted to rip him apart. He rubbed soothing circles on my hand for comfort.

"By the way, how did you find out where I was anyways?" I asked him.

"Well, I was reading one of my books for class, when Mara came up to me worried asking me where you've gone of. I said no and when she told me that you ran off crying, I got worried thinking what happened to you. I thought you turned up at dinner, when you didn't and the rain came, that's when I knew something was definitely wrong. I grabbed Ernie, my friend and looked for you and to be honest, when I saw you on the ground like that, I thought you either got mugged or …. Died." he said. I shuddered at the last part.

"What you did was beyond thanking you. If you hadn't found me.. I don't know what would've happened" I said hoarsely. He then grabbed both of my hands, despite being almost beyond cold from outside, he made a promise which he made me won't forget.

"If anything happens like this again, and I pray to god it won't come to me, and I would be there in a heartbeat, got it?" he said. All I could was nod, afraid that tears would come out again. He smiled softly and kissed my forehead lightly.

"I'll be back tomorrow to check up on you, I got to get back to my house and gather them soon." he said getting up. He walked near the entrance and flashed his crooked smile at me. I smiled back as his disappearing form. It lasted for awhile actually. I thought about today. How I wish I could've avoided Pansy was beyond me. Now, I feel guilty, if Pansy hadn't stuck her nose in my business, this whole thing could've been avoided. I felt the tears coming back as I cried silently, hoping the nurse wouldn't hear me. Damn this universe, by now the whole school would know by now what happened. Then my eyes took over as I succumbed into slumber.

**A//N: wow four pages long, I'm impressed. Okay I know it was a bit dramatic towards then end, but as I was writing this chapter, it sort of flowed to my brain and I wrote it. Don't worry things will be get better.. For now and trust me you won't see the last of Pansy! Sorry if I made her a bit OOC but I thought of why not make her the mean girl at school? Maybe a few more to join her group I'm not sure yet**

**Reviews and criticisms and suggestions are always welcome! It'll help me improve on my writing! **


	4. recovery and a flying lesson

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm using Rowling's characters for fun!**

Chapter 4

"Wakey, wakey"

"Rise and shine" 

I opened up one eye and saw Hannah and Mara standing by my hospital bed. I looked at the window before sitting up realizing it was early in the morning. 

"What are you guys doing up so early?" I asked sitting up in my bed. 

"Just wanting to check on you since we heard about your accident last night. You gave us quite a scare you know" Hannah said.

"Sorry guys, um what's in the bag" I asked pointing to the brown bag in her hand.

"Oh these are your necessities while you're here recuperating." Mara said.

"You do realize I can leave here by noon right?" I said.

"We know it's just well we got you your sweats and such, and your toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, and yeah pretty much it" Hannah said happily shoving the bag in my lap.

"Thanks" I said taking out my black sweats and my long grey baggy shirt. Ah my comfy clothes. They're like my second heaven. Even if I go to the stores back home, I'd go in my sweats and no complains there.

"We should leave you to rest and change, also we'll get you the assignments from the teachers of course." Mara said. "Oh by the way, a certain Mr. Diggory asked about you just before, I think it's sweet that a guy is checking up on you." Then they waved their goodbyes and headed off to class. 

Noon came and Madame Pomfrey told me to take it easy and I thanked her and headed towards the common room. When I was walking, well make that limping my way back, Let's say, being on crutches is such a pain in the butt. I haven't been on them since a broke my ankle roller blading in sixth grade. I finally made it back to the common room and to my bed where I fell asleep as my head hit the pillow.

************

I woke up three hours later. It was getting near dinner and I thought, why a waste to throw on my uniform when the day is over? I got up limped to my closet and threw on a pair of flare light blue jeans, black and white converses, a light green tank top with my white sweater. I threw my hair up in a messy ponytail and made my way to the grand hall for dinner. I looked at my crutches that was laying by my bed. I could try getting to the hall without a problem. Right?

Boy, was I wrong. Sort of. After almost tripping, taking out two second years, I finally managed to make down the bottom of the steps. I made it to the grand hall where to my amazement was packed. Oh right! The two schools was coming to have the tri- wizard tournament here. Thank god I spotted Mara who was practically jumping in the air. I know the look on her face wasn't good when she noticed my crutches wasn't there. I looked over at the Slytherin table and of course Draco was talking to his buddies, not even attempting to make eye contact at me what so ever. I bet he learned his lesson from yesterday. 

"And where are you're crutches young lady?" she asked as I sat down and grabbed a chicken leg.

"Well, _mother_, I wanted to try and see how it feels without them, cause if you would've saw me leaving the hospital wing with them, I felt like I was going to die," I replied. 

"Mmm, so anyways, what went down with you a Cedric last night?" Hannah asked. They had to know one way or the other. So I told them my story. Then when I was done, they said "AWWWW" and I blushed like hell.

"Oh for Pete's sake" I mumbled. 

"Well, come on, I feel like flying by the Qudditch pit tonight" Mara said as we were heading outside. The nice breeze came by as we were walking towards the pit. Mara and Hannah got on their brooms and flew around while I sat on the ground. I leaned back and looked up in the sky. Then my view got blocked by a shadow and I looked up to see it was Mara.

"Are you sure you don't want to try flying?" she asked.

"Are you insane and break my neck? Sorry nope siree" I said. 

"Well, you asked for it" she said dragging me towards the field where Hannah was holding not one, but two broomsticks in her hand while Mara has her own. 

"Today, you're going to experience flying, on a broomstick" Hannah announced proudly.

Has she lost it? Pretty much.

"No no no noo no!" I said. "I have an injury here what if I get squished by a wall or something?" I was freaking out. I don't mind airplanes flying, but broomstick flying where out of nowhere you get killed by flying into a wall. Not going to happen. 

"Come on, what's the big deal? And you won't get killed if you just pay attention to your surroundings" Mara told me calmly. She did have a point there also I've heard the motto: "You live your life only once." It's now or never.

"Okay, how do you fly this thing?" I asked.

******************

After what it felt like forever, I was bracing myself of flying for the first time. Mara and Hannah was in mid-air already and here I am holding on to the broom, being a chicken.

"Come on! What are you waiting for?" Hannah yelled.

"My death wish" I said.

"It won't be that bad I promise you, just remember what we taught you, well mostly me due to Hannah's behavior as a teacher" she said shooting a death glare at Hannah.

"Hey can't I get a laugh every now and then, it looked funny god!" she said.

I got on the broom. I grasped the broomstick with both of my hands very tight. I breathed in even breaths before I counted to three. _It's okay girl, you can do this. One.. two…three.. _I kicked off the ground and felt levitation. I flew up towards where the girls was floating. It felt weird being off the ground. My stomach was where my heart was and my heart felt like it was in my throat. 

"Okay what should we do?" I asked

"Hmm, how about one lap around the pit, whoever make it around the lap completely, and lands over outside the pit by the entrance, wins" Hannah suggested.

"That seems fine" Mara replied. I nodded in agreement.

"You sure you're okay?" she asked. I only nodded again, I feel like I want to puke but, this feeling wont last longer I don't think. We took our positions. I was on the far left, Mara was in the center, and Hannah was on the right. 

"Ready guys?" Mara asked. We both nodded.

"Ready.."

"Set.."

"Fly.." 

The girls took off flying fast I went sort of fast. Then my broom really took off. I flew past Hannah. But Mara was still fastest. We were only almost done flying where Mara completed the lap and made her way down. I got done in second, but I felt like an adventure coming on. 

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to hang for awhile" I called down to the ground.

"Okay don't forget everyone's going to see who put their name in the fire tonight!" Hannah called out. I flew around the pit for awhile. When I got down, I still had much of a ad reline rush. That was too much fun. I saw Mara waiting for me as I walked slowly over.

"Very impressive, for a first timer" she said.

"Gee thanks" I said sarcastically smiling as we head back towards the castle. 

**A/N: Well what do you think? I know this part got confused a bit, I bet your wondering how the hell does Nicole flying a brook part of this chapter? Well, the little stars you see between paragraphs, it means that it takes place a few hours or more later in the day I know it's my first Harry Potter fanfic but I'm trying and I really do appreciate it a lot …**

**You know what to do **

**Next chapter: the first few days of the tri-wizard tournament from announcing the champions to the first round not all in one chapter only two or three chapters it'll cover **


	5. annocuning champions and a plan

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, I own my own characters like Nicole and such and my imagination Rowling has all the Harry Potter series rights **

Chapter 5

The girls and I had entered the grand hall awhile later after putting the brooms away. I made a quick trip back to my room to change into my uniform minus my cloak. The hall was packed with not only our entire school but the two other schools, Drumstrag Institute of Magical Learning and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic was there. Luckily we managed to find seats. It turned out that those who was 17 and older put their names in the cup the night before, when I twisted my knee. Right now it was a little bit in pain. Normally it happens when it's raining. Tonight, I don't know. Meanwhile I knew what was going to happen, hell even Mara and Hannah knows. Not everyone else here thank god knows what's about to happen. 

"So did you tell Cedric?" Mara asked me. She knew what she meant by that question. 

"I couldn't. I don't know why I didn't." I replied sadly. I knew why. I just didn't have the heart to tell him. 

"Oh Nikki," she started to say but we were soon interrupted by Professor Dumbledore himself.

"Now, can I have you attention please?" he started. I looked up to see Dumbledore standing with one of the people from the Ministry of Magic, a few teachers and the headmasters from the other schools. "As you know, last night, those who placed their names in the goblet of fire, know that not only your risking you life, but once your name is called out, there is no going back." 

We wait for a bit until the goblet lit up in a blue lighting and a piece of paper flew out of the cup into Dumbledore's hands. He unfolded the paper and said "From Drumstrang, our first competitor is Viktor Krum." There was cheers and applause from where Viktor was as he went and stood near where Dumbledore was. Then the cup started to light up again and another paper flew out landed on his hands and also said, "From Beauxbatons, the second competitor is Fleur Delacour." The girl with very blonde hair in a blue sweat suit, stood up and made her way up towards the cup and stood next to Viktor. Then, the cup started to glow the final time and the last paper flew out and when Dumbledore read Cedric's name, we were all ecstatic and happy for him. Me on the other hand, I'm happy but a nervous feeling came on. I knew what actually happens, but why does it hurt so much not to tell him the truth. 

I told Mara I needed air and I quietly slipped out of the hall in the courtyard and sat underneath a tree to clear my thoughts. So many emotions are running through me. Am I really falling for Cedric, although he's just a character from a book and movie adaptation? I sighed and closed my eyes and leaned back to rest my head on the stump. I opened my eyes and what startled me was Cedric standing right in front of me with a sincere look on his face. 

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he walked over and sat down next to me. 

"I saw you leaving to room awhile ago and I followed you out here, though I should've asked you the same question" he replied. He caught me right there.

"So congratulations on getting into the tournament" I said changing the subject. 

"Thanks, how come you didn't sign up" he asked.

"Not old enough, I don't turn 17 until June" I lied. I may be only 20 in real life, but since I magically wished myself here, I look like I'm 16.

"I see," he mumbled while staring ahead, "so how's the knee doing?"

"Fine, just hurt's a little whenever I try to flex my leg, the nurse said I should be fine within a few days, just to take it easy" I said.

"You know I can't get over from what happened last night" he said as he took my right hand into his. I could feel an electric spark going throughout my body.

"Yeah, well if you would've heard what Draco said, it affected my greatly, what was I supposed to do, let him rant on me?" I said in a shaking voice. 

"Can you tell me why your feelings was hurt by what he said?" he asked. Well, I'll be able to tell him half the whole truth.

I sighed in and said "It's complicated"

"I think I can keep up" he said with a crooked smile.

"Um well.." I was soon interrupted when Hannah came out running. She had a pissed off look on her face.

"You won't believe it, I can't believe you guys missed it. Now it looks like Potter is in the tournament also. His name came of the cup." she said all in one breath.

"How can that be? He's not even 17" Cedric said with a little bit of fury in his voice.

"I have no idea" Hannah said. 

"Um it couldn't be Harry, he wouldn't even dare to break those rules. Whoever it was, it couldn't been Harry. I mean if you think about it, he's not Fred and George" I said. " I mean for all I know, he could've used the spell like the twins did if he wanted to" I think I said to much.

"How did you know about the twins? You weren't even there last night, when they did it" Cedric pointed out. I'm caught. 

"Actually, I told her about it this morning when I went to visit her with our friend Mara. That's how she knew, right Nikki?" Hannah asked. Phew. 

"Yeah, I totally forgot that you did, it's not like I could've seen it before right?" I chuckled at the end. They both looked at me weirdly. Then we decided to head back towards our rooms for the night. 

"Nikki, you cease to amaze me" Cedric said as we headed towards the basement towards our dormitories.

"Keep on dreaming Ced" I said as he laughed.

***************

It wasn't a surprise to me when word came around that Harry was still going to compete as one of the champions in the tri-wizard tournament. Everywhere you look, almost every student at Hogwarts was wearing that said "Cedric rules" and it would switch to "Potter stinks". Now although I don't know Harry personally, but I refused to wear one of those buttons, even Mara and Hannah was on my side at this one. 

We were in the courtyard after our classes just hanging out when the subject of me came up.

"I thought of something" I said. 

"What is it?" Mara asked looking up from her book. 

"Well, my mind has been in the gutter about Cedric, a thought came to me. How am I going to get home? I can't just head back on the train like you guys. Then I would be trapped here in the movie forever. I need your guys help. I can't go to Dumbledore about his. He'll think I'm insane. Can you guys help me on this?" I said.

"Of course we can. We're like you total best friends." Hannah replied happily.

"Yeah, I'll help, there is one concern however I have while you were explaining" Mara told me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"When you told us about that wish, did you say it out loud, or you was saying it in a conversation and bam your on the train?" she asked.

"You know, I never really thought of that while I was here" I replied. Yep. I'm defiantly screwed.

**A/N: What did you think? It pretty much covered the tri-wizard tournament so far. I'm going to focus more on round one in hopefully the next chapter. I got to plan it out. **

**Next chapter: the girls comes up with a few plans on how Nikki should get back home and we may hear from Pansy yet again…and preparations are finalized for round one**

**You know what to do…**


	6. more drama and bonding with cedric

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of HP, J.K. Rowling does **

Chapter 6

I sat in class the next day not paying attention to what Professor Moody said in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I was drawing out a plan to get home. I don't even think that Moody was noticing that I wasn't paying attention. When class was dismissed, I almost ran out of the room. I was going to meet up with Mara at lunch to go over what I came up with when I told her about it the night before we went to bed. Hannah was going to be in the library when we meet up after I meet up with Mara. I know how confusing was explaining that? It was even more confusing planning it. 

I met up with Mara at lunch when I got there. She was chatting with Cho Chang, another student who was in Raven claw also. She was a friendly person to get along with. 

"Hi guys" I said as I sat down.

"Hey, Nikki, I'll catch you later" Mara said to Cho.

"Okay, bye guys" she said as she walked away from us.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Just about our last class, meanwhile I barely paid any attention" Mara said.

"True, I came out with some sketches in my two classes today" I said changing the subject.

"Okay great, you want anything to eat?" she asked.

"Nah, I have a feeling I'm not that hungry" I replied getting up. While we headed out, I saw Cedric heading in with a few of his buddies. We smiled and waved at each other, well I waved and he winked at me. Then me and Mara headed our way.

We got to the library and Hannah was there to greet us. We walked all the way towards the back, where it was more quieter and less people. We sat down at a table and I had to do a triple check just to make sure no one wasn't around eavesdropping on our conversation. 

"Okay, so Nikki, what are the plans you thought of?" Hannah asked.

"Well, here's the thing, Plan A is what is normally done, wish myself back home, however how can that be unless another situation ends up happening, or Plan B, have a spell put on me and magically poof me back in my room" I said.

"Very good suggestions, however I don't know if those would work" Hannah said.

"What do you mean, they kind of make sense" Mara said while I nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I did some research on my own, and I came across something here" she said pulling out a book from her schoolbag and flipped opened to a page she already marked. 

"It says here that _" For such thing, to be transported from one world to another is feared impossible, unless a wishful thought came to then maybe. Unless otherwise, there is no other way home unless that person stays in the world throughout the journey and another thoughtless act would make them head back home". _

"Great now I'm defiantly screwed" I said, slamming my head on the table.

"Don't give up, we got what until the end of the year to hopefully have a plan" Hannah said.

"Yeah how very optimistic" I mumbled.

"Don't be down and about, look I got to head to class," Mara said while Hannah gathered her stuff.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you later" I said. They gave me a smile and waved as I was left alone in the quiet library. While I was still here, I might as well do my homework before my next class. I took out my books and I opened up my math book to find a folded piece of paper with my name written on it. I unfolded and saw the most elegant script written:

_Meet me out by the Quidditch pitch after dinner_

_Come dress comfortably, trust me we'll be flying, cause I saw you up in the air the other night. _

_-Cedric_

Holy crap how the hell does he know about that? But my excitement was hard to contain as I squealed in silence and did a little dance. Only to be shushed by the librarian of course as I wrote down my homework. 

******

I walked down into the grand hall for dinner dressed, in light blue jeans, black and white converses, and a grey long sleeved shirt and a short sleeved black shirt over it. I sat down by Mara and Hannah of course and I could've sworn I saw Mara blushing.

"Uh oh what are you blushing about?" I asked in a teasing way.

"It's nothing, don't you worry about it" she said too quickly.

"She is now crushing on Ernie McMillan" Hannah said.

"Oh for god's sake" Mara mumbled while I laughed.

"By the way, why are you dressed up in regular clothes" she asked. 

"Well, I'm meeting up with Cedric after dinner" I replied a bit to happily when out of nowhere I heard a snort and I turned to look up and saw Pansy and her little crew standing right behind us. 

"Oh look now what do we have here? Tweedle Dee and her little crew of losers" I said while Hannah and Mara choked back a laughter.

"Oh please, just so you know, I still haven't forgotten about what you said. I must say how much those words hurt me" she said. What a crock of crap. 

"Please, with those kinds of feelings that's actually kind of funny, I can hear myself laughing" I said sarcastically.

"This isn't over Nicole" she said.

"Please, it's only the beginning" I said as I got up. "I catch you guys later" I told Hannah and Mara and walked out of the hall as Pansy and her crew had their mouths open.

*************

Damn. Who knew that the fall weather can make you chilly? I walked towards the pit wand sat on the ground waiting for Cedric to come. It kind of dawned on me for a bit. What if he didn't show up? Great now I'm starting to worry. All my life I never had to worry only when it came to school but after my father's death, that's when the worry creped in. I laid back on the grass staring up at the sky, letting my mind wander off a bit. Although 15 minutes later, I was blocked by a shadow and I saw Cedric's face. 

"May I asked why are you laying down on the ground?" he asked, pulling me up

"Waiting for you duh" I said with a smile. I noticed he had two broomsticks in his hands.

"You got to be kidding me right?" I asked.

"Nope, I want to see you how to fly" he said. 

"Fine but if I crashed into a wall, I'm coming back as a ghost and haunt your ass after I go after the Slytherins" I said getting on the broomstick. I flew up towards near the rings and I looked down. I then started to fly around the pit with my eyes closed and breathing in the air. It felt so serene and relaxing. I opened my eyes finding myself next to Cedric, on his broomstick and he motioned me to follow him. We flew for what it felt like minutes ticking by slowly. Although it felt like forever, we made it back to the pit before dark. We decided then to sit and talk for awhile.

"So, you nervous about the tournament coming up?" I asked.

"Not really, I mean I know I probably have it in the bag but still, now that Potter is competeting, it changes the game a bit I suppose" he said.

"In my opinion, I don't think it wont change anything, although the difference is that there's one extra player, but what can you do about it right?" I said.

"I guess you're right, just keep your head focused and just so you know, I'm right behind you and support you being in this, and I just don't want you getting hurt…or killed for that matter" I said squinting my eyes at the last part of my sentence. I guess Cedric must've seen it cause he lifted my chin up to his face meeting him at eye level.

"Listen, I'm not going anywhere and I don't plan on it so I don't want you to think like that" he said in a serious tone. Yeah, I've heard that before. But I didn't let him know that right away. 

"Okay, I promise I wont think like that" I said. He smiled and pulled me into a hug. His scent was so breathtaking as I breathed it in. We let go and he pulled me up as we headed back inside. I knew that this was going to be interesting while I'm here. I do plan on telling him, just intsy bits of pieces along the way. I hope this wont affect him in the tournament. 

**A/N: Okay not as long as I hoped for, but it's as long as it's going to get. So, next week I start classes, meaning less time to write. Hopefully, I'll post some updates for my other stories that I hadn't written in a long time before I go back to classes.**

**Next chapter: the first round of the tournament commences!**

**You know what to do.. Click on the green button and write away!**


	7. round one and spying

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does so yeah on with the show!**

Chapter 7

Ugh who knew that I would've caught a head cold. I woke up, my head was pounding a mile a minute and my nose was stuffed. I just wanted to crawl back in bed for the day, but nope. Today was the first round of the tri-wizard tournament and I had to be there. Mara and Hannah, well mainly Hannah dragged me out of bed to get ready. Although it didn't start until mid-afternoon, she insisted that I wanted to dress my best, although we didn't have to wear uniforms. Thank god.

"You know now, that the Yule Ball is coming up soon" Hannah said as we were walking down for breakfast.

"Really, when's that going to be?" I asked as my voice sounded stuffed.

"Around Christmas eve I believe, Nikki are you you're okay? You sound like crap" Hannah asked.

"I'll be fine, as long as we're sitting down for this thing coming up" I said as we sat down. "What's there to worry, it's just a common cold." They shook their heads as we ate breakfast. Well, they did. I only had bits of pieces. See, this is why you never sit outside in the freezing rain and a few days later, bad result is a cold. After we ate, we just hung around in the courtyard. The fall weather seems to get colder as winter was coming around.

"So, how did it go last night with Cedric?" Mara asked.

"Oh for Pete's sake, in case you want to know, we flew around in the pit and chatted for awhile, no biggie" I said rolling my eyes.

"I have a very funny feeling he might ask you to the ball" Hannah said. I gave her a very weird look when she mentioned that.

"Keep on dreaming, for all I know, he might ask of his fan girls to go with him for all I know" I said.

"I'll be damned if he does do that" Hannah said. Please don't let her play matchmaker. I have a lot going on my plate as it is.

"Now, Hannah, she doesn't need that pressure, Nikki knows she's too beautiful for her own good" Mara said.

"But where am I going to find a dress even if I do get asked?" I asked.

"Simple, I have extra dresses for such types of these occasions. Now come on, its going to start soon" she said as we ran towards the Qudditch pit. When we got there, the stands was packed we were lucky enough to have seats. I sat down as soon as we got there. I looked down and from where I was sitting, I felt like I was getting dizzy. I leaned back into my seat for awhile. Maybe I was getting a virus or something. And round one is now commenced.(A/N: I'm not sure if that's an actual word, if it isn't let me know!)

First off was Viktor Krum, he entered in the pit and his school was cheering on for him the loudest. I saw him look up at Hermione. Lucky girl. Then out of nowhere was a loud roar and it turned out to be a dragon. So, this was it like to see the first round in person. But holy crap, Cedric has to face a dragon? Great. Now I'm worried for him. I saw Viktor running past the dragon while the dragon breathed out fire. He managed to make it towards the center, reaching a golden egg type and at the end, it was over on his part. Next was Fleur, she seemed determined from the way she looked. I bet every guy here would want to date her or something. After she accomplished her task without a problem along the way it seemed in my opinion. Well, from my point of view that is. Then Cedric pops up in the pit. My stomach turned in twisted knots. While, he was in there, he was like a knight facing off a dragon and, he looked worn out after he was done. When Harry came out, I thought everyone was going to boo him off. But it didn't turned out like that. He spent a long time because the dragon he was facing off chased him around the pit even outside they flew for that matter. When that was done and over with, everyone was erupted in cheers and applause. Everyone was heading back inside afterwards. Me, Hannah, and Mara linked arms and walked along with everyone else. I tried to look for Cedric but I knew I would probably seem him later.

Back in the common room, I collapsed on to the armchair near the fireplace. Mara came over and checked my forehead.

"Well, it's not burning up thank god, but just rest and hopefully you'll be fine" she said.

"Mmhhmm" I mumbled as I stared out into the fireplace. I had some soup during dinner which calmed my stomach down. Before that, I slept for an hour or two. I think that it actually helped.

************

Have you ever been in a place at the wrong place, at the wrong time? It never happens to me worse case scenario back home, but at this point in my crazy journey here in this school, it has. I was heading towards the girls lavatory to take a shower and what not. I brought my pajamas as a change of clothes. Let me tell you, a shower felt good. But besides the point, I got out of the shower, changed into my old baseball t-shirt and green flannel pajama pants. I was heading towards the dormitories when out of nowhere I saw a shadowy figure heading down one of the hallways. My first instinct was to follow it. But since I had plenty of time before curfew, I risked it. Only up until that point, I wished I didn't.

I followed the shadow down the hall. I walked slowly so that way who or what ever it was, didn't catch me. I saw the figure going into a door and closed it, but not all the way. I tip-toed towards the door, like you see in some horror flicks, near the entrance. All I can see was two figures moving in where the candlelight shown their shadows. Their voices was spoken very hushly.

"Honestly, man, haven't you already noticed? Potter survived the first round?" one voice said. What does Potter have to do with this?

"No kidding mate, if you think I would've seen it, I wouldn't have done what I did?" another voice said.

"Quiet, someone might hear" the voice said. I gasped softly as my hairbrush fell on to the floor a bit to loudly as a sprinted fast back towards my room. I laid on my bed, I couldn't sleep. What did they mean "_I wouldn't have done what I did?" . _Now I was worried.

**A/N: I know it sounded crappy, but to those who watched the movie and read the book, you probably know what happened in round one so I don't need to write the entire thing, also it's been awhile since I've seen the movie so yeah.. maybe next time for the second round who knows? And the last part was all I could think of I had a writer's block moment but don't worry it'll be part of the story! **

**There's the green button, you know what to do **


	8. dance lessons and Cedric's question

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter… Ms. Rowling does however own them **

Chapter 8

It has been about four days since the incident after my shower. I didn't even dare to tell Hannah and Mara what happened. Besides the point, it's around three weeks until the Yule Ball coming up on Christmas eve. The whole school has been buzzing about it and already everyone is getting asked to go. So far, Hannah and I are dateless, and Mara just got asked by Ernie from Hufflepuff this morning in Herbiology. What surprised me actually was that Cedric was rejecting girls who asked him to go with him to the ball. 

Weird actually was more of the term.

Professor McGonagall has us all sit on two sides of the classroom. Boys on one side. Girls on the other. There was a record player sitting in the middle of the room. Something was up. 

"Now, as you are all aware, during the tri-wizard tournament, there is something called a Yule Ball that is held during the Christmas holidays. The champions that are in the tournament are to be danced at the beginning of the ball, after they are announced. Now, what we'll be doing today is I'll demonstrate on how to dance the waltz properly, and afterwards, you'll pair up and practice so that you'll get an idea on how it's done" McGonagall announced.

"Who would pay a price on that ?" Hannah whispered to me.

"Not me that's for sure" I whispered back. Dancing I don't mind at all, when it came to fancy dancing like the waltz or the foxtrot for that matter, it spells trouble for me. 

"Now for our volunteer, ah Mr. Weasely join me?" she asked Ron. I swear the look on his face was priceless. He stood up slowly and walked to where McGonagall was standing. Myself included and a few others was giggling. Fred and George was already planning on him never to live it down. 

"Now, Mr. Wesaley, place your hand on my waist" she instructed.

"What?!" he exclaimed while some of us, including myself, dubbed over in laughter. It got quiet soon after that as Ron and McGonagall was positioned into the beginning of the waltz. Then the music came out of the record player and they demonstrated the waltz. 

************

"I still think that was to funny" Hannah said as we left class. 

"Me either, I don't think I've laughed that in my life, well that can take second place, the last time I laughed that hard was when a bunch of my friends and I played a game that you put a title of a song and have that end in the statement "in my pants" (**a/n: this is an actual game trust me it's pretty funny when you play it)**

A guy from Gryffindor approached us and asked Hannah a question for a second and I told her I would met her in the Great Hall**(a/n: if I called it grand hall before, I do apologize**!). I made my way over when I saw Cedric and his group of his buddies at their table. He had a glittery look in his eyes as he saw me and smiled. Right then, I knew something was up, I just couldn't put my finger on it. 

I sat down at the table and took out some of my homework when Mara came in. 

"Hey, did you find a dress for the ball?" I asked her as she sat down.

"Yep, my mum sent it to me today, I should be getting it soon. It's a dark red with a black shawl along with it" she replied.

"I can't wait to see it" I said.

"What about you, haven't any of the guys asked you out?" she asked. I shook my head as a no. Not that the guys find me attractive, they want the beautiful girls.

"Don't worry there's plenty of time." she said comfortingly.

I looked over at Cedric while he was talking to a group of friends again. "Have you noticed anything strange about Cedric lately? He seems to reject any girl that asked him to the ball, yet he's not asking any other girl in this school" I mentioned. That's when Mara stopped what she was doing and looked over her shoulder. 

"I don't know, today in class, he asked me about you. Wanted to know if any guy asked you. I told him not that I know of and I asked him why and he wanted to know that was all" she said non-chalantly. I gave her almost the look of death. 

"you're full of crap you that right" I said with an evil grin.

"Hey does it look like I' the person that lies?" she said as she held her hands up. 

"You're right." I said as Hannah came running towards out table.

"Brian from Gryffindor asked me to the ball and I said yes!" she exclaimed happily. 

"Congrats" I said while almost slamming my head on the table. 

"Yeah, good for you" Mara agreed while those two got into talks of dresses, how they're setting their hair, I looked up only to see Cedric gone. I was right on my instinct. Something was defiantly up.

*******************

The weekend came. That mean only around 2 weeks left and yet I haven't gotten asked. However last night I did find a note on my bed to meet by the overpass by mid-noon from Cedric. How he managed to get the note in their was beyond a mystery to me. 

I threw on a pair of black jeans, a grey t shirt, my Raven claw gloves with matching scarf, and a dark blue denim jacket with my sneakers. I walked outside into the freezing cold. I knew I should've packed a heavy jacket. I walked on to the overpass that leads to Hagrid's house, looking for Cedric. I saw him standing there looking out ahead. When my steps towards him got closer, he looked up and smiled at me. 

"Hi there, so what did you want to see me about?" I asked.

"You'll see" he said "Come on, follow me" He took my hand and he led me away as we headed down towards the lake.

Mara's point of view(I just want to give it a try so don't sue!)

When Nikki told me that somehow Cedric left her a note in her room, I was glad I did my part. I knew he was going to ask her to the ball at some point with a little persuasion and helping out, hopefully the plan will work and how could she not say no?! I must say for myself I did a good job of hiding it well, from last class before lunch:

_Flashback_

_I was minding my own business before class began, reading of course. I was beyond happy when I got asked to the ball. What could go wrong?_

"_Excuse me, your Nicole's friend Mara right?" said a voice. I looked up and saw Cedric himself._

"_Yeah?" I said._

"_I was wondering that have any guys asked her to the ball?" he asked. _

"_No, well, not that I pay attention why?" I asked. From his look brighten up his face._

"_Good, cause I need your help" he said and I listened to him telling me what his plan was. I happily agreed as I took the piece of paper from him as class began. _

_End of flashback_

I so better get the details from Nikki as I went back to reading my book.

Back to Nikki's point of view

We got to the lake and just sat on a big rock and looked at the view. It was amazingly peaceful. I felt like I was in heaven, well not really, but what did Cedric wanted me to be here for? Plus it's freezing!

"So, I've heard that you had a cold this past week" he said with full concern.

"Yeah but I feel better now as you can tell" I said.

"Good , cause I wanted to ask you something," he said and I looked at his eyes as he took my hands.

"Um, as you know the ball is coming up and I don't have a date and neither do you so, um what I'm trying to say is that um, would you like to be my date for the ball?" he said nervously.

I stared at him for a few minutes. So that's why he rejected many of his "fan girls". I smiled and tackled him to the ground with a hug.

"So I'm taking that as a yes?" he said.

"Of course!" I said. He smiled as he picked me up from the ground as he stood up and spun me around. So far, my wish is coming true. Hey, maybe this wont be a bad thing. Problem is I have to tell him the actual truth of why I was actually here. I hope he doesn't hate me afterwards. 

**A/N: Okay wait for it…. Wait for it… AWWWW! Okay I had to add that in.. So what will come out of this? Well, a review would be nice and the ball chapter will probably be in the next chapter most likely. Not sure yet, but there will be a tad bit of drama and a surprise nobody even expected. What could it be? Wait and see on the next episode of "Trapped in Hogwarts" * Cue in dramatic music***

**Also I'm planning a sequel to this which is freaking me out I know! **


	9. perperations and promises

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, I only own Nicole, Mara, my best friend Krystle's name, and the story idea, also, my cat Queenie's name as well. **

**A/N: Here's chapter 9 sorry it took awhile to post, dealing with the first week back at school is overwhelming and yeah.. enjoy!**

Chapter 9

I woke up to the sound of loud purring. I opened up my left eye to see Queenie purring in my ear and nudging my hand to wake me up. I got up and stretched and pet the cat. Yeah, she may not be my own cat, but I love her anyways. I looked outside and it continued to snow almost non-stop. I got out of bed only what shocked me was the floor being so cold. I grabbed a pair of socks and my sneakers and threw them on. It was only a few days left until the ball. Now that I was Cedric's date, I was practically on cloud nine. Only problem was, I didn't have a dress, and shoes for that matter. Great now what was I suppose to do?

It wasn't my idea to get wished here. How was I suppose to know that one stupid wish would land me here? Reflecting on everything that has happened, I seemed to believe that maybe I was sent here for a soul purpose. Whatever that means. I just hope that at the end of this I wake up and laugh about it later on. I'm so switching my obsession to something else after this, I promise you there. 

I made it down to the great hall and met up with Hannah and Mara. So far, we came up with something on how I get home. I either wish myself back or I sneak into the final round of the tournament and do something I wish I would never had done. I told them I\'d think it over, right now we have to concentrate on the ball.

"I got my dress and shawl yesterday during lunch. I'm excited to wear it!" Mara said happily. 

"Mine should be coming in the mail. Mum wrote last time that it was sent out" Hannah said. 

"So, Nikki, what color is your dress?" she asked.

"Um, actually, I don't have one" I said. Big mistake on that part.

"So, you don't have a dress? " Hannah said in slow speaking. 

I shook my head. "Not really no." Yeah now I regret saying it. 

"What are you guys doing later tonight" she asked. 

"Probably homework why?" Mara said. 

"We're helping Nikki here with dress shopping tonight after class" Hannah said happily. 

"And how do you suppose we get a dress for me? I don't even know if we're suppose to leave school grounds for that matter." I said as we got up to head to our classes. 

"We're sixth years, also, how hard can it be?" Hannah said. That I was afraid of.

**************

After what it felt like forever after class, we went over to a dress store in Hogsmade and I was literally exhausted. Who knew picking out a dress would be a handful? This was like senior prom, but worse. During the fitting, Mara mentioned that the champions and their dates, are to dance the waltz that McGonagall instructed us. I thought she was kidding. Boy was I wrong. All I know is that I'm going to look like a complete fool dancing in front of everyone and land flat on my face with a broken nose. 

****************

"Wake up, Wake up! Guess what today is ?!" I woke to a hyperactive Hannah as I stretched out of my bed. 

"Christmas eve, now if you let me go back to bed… good night" I mumbled, falling back on to my bed.

"That and the ball is here tonight and you missy have to get ready" she mentioned. 

"You do realize that the ball doesn't start until 6 tonight right?" Mara asked as we walked down to the common room. 

"Yeah, but we have to shower, do our nails, hair, etc." Hannah said. 

"Fine, I'll go shower first, I may need the most work on anyways" I said grabbing my towels and shampoo and made my way to the showers. 

I got back a half hour later and lounged around the common room doing some potions and defense the dark arts homework. A few hours later, I felt like I was being bombarded when Hannah and Mara dragged me upstairs to do my hair. 

"Okay, Nikki, be prepared for my work" she said as she grabbed a can of hairspray.

"That's what I'm afraid of" I mumbled as Mara and Hannah laughed as I joined in with them. 

While we got ready, we chatted and made predictions on what was to come of tonight. As far as I know, Harry and Parvati Patil are going together, and what shocked me was that Hermione was going with Viktor Krum. Mara thought she would never saw the day that Hermione would have a date. Then again, we never know what might happens at Hogwarts. Mara was done with her hair and was putting on her makeup. I did my make up while Hannah did my hair. My makeup consists of foundation, mascara and lipstick. Nothing to big and extravagant. Hannah had already done her hair while I was in the shower. 

Mara's jet black hair was in a bun with a few curls left in the front, Hannah's light blondish hair was up in a half ponytail with the rest of her hair curled and down towards the middle of her back, while my dark brown hair was curled and up in bobby pins letting my short hair (I gave myself a haircut prior to cutting here…moral of that story… never try cutting you own hair) down towards my neck. 

Then, we had to put on our dresses. Hannah's was a dark green sleeveless dress that went down towards the floor, Mara's was a near dark red halter gown that poofed out a little at the waist, and my dress was a satin light blue strapless dress that also poofed out like Mara's and it was too long that it had to be hemmed a little bit at the bottom. **( A/N: these dresses are on my profile, I'm adding them on now as we speak)**

We took one good look in the long mirror in Hannah's room where we got dressed. Damn, did we look good! We started to head out of the common room downstairs where we would meet the guys. I stopped short before we went towards the stairs that led to the great hall.

"What is it?" Hannah asked while Mara looked back.

"Just promise me one thing, guys? To not let the stupid drama get in the way of tonight. I really want to have fun and enjoy my time here before this all ends. Before… well you know…" I finished and I was caught in a group hug.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure you have a great time" Mara assured me.

"Yeah, even if Pansy is going to be a bitch and I'll give her a few claws on her face, if you get what I mean" Hannah said. 

"Yeah, I do, come on we can't keep them boys waiting" I said as they agreed and we walked down the steps and Cedric took me away, not physically but you get what I mean. he looked like James Bond in his tux. He couldn't keep his eyes off of me as I held on the banister, trying to keep my balance on freaking 4-inch heels. Damn Hannah. 

"Wow… you look… um very… ravishingly beautiful" he stammered out. Wow. That was a first.

"Well, thanks, you don't look bad yourself" I said with a smug smile at the end. He laughed as he took my arm as we greeted some people while Mara and Hannah went inside the hall with their dates. McGonagall came up to us moments later to tell us to line up so that way we open up the ball with the waltz. I had a look of death in my eyes as we stood behind Fleur and her date. 

"You feeling alright" he asked.

"Promise two things: one, don't make me look like an ass and two: don't let me fall" I mumbled.

"That's a promise I'll keep. Ready?" he said

"More than I'll ever be" I said as the doors to the great hall opened.

**A/N: I'll leave it like that for now.. More of the Yule ball will be in the next chapter. Right now I have the girls' dresses posted on my profile. If you wanted to know what their hairstyles look like, let me know and I'll try my best to find the pictures **

**You know what to do I hope.. **


	10. the yule ball

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, only Ms. Rowling does. Enough said. **

Chapter 10

The great hall was set magically in a winter wonderland scene as we walked in. Everyone started to applause as we were walking in. I tried to keep my eyes to the floor, but I knew that failed epically. I saw Hannah and Mara giving me the thumbs up and I returned the gesture with a worried smile. We made it towards the middle of the room where there was enough space to dance. Cedric held my waist and my left hand, as we were positioned to wait for the music to start playing.

"Ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be" I muttered. _Breathe Nikki, just breathe. _

The music started to play a waltz and that made me jumped a little and we started dancing to it along with Fleur, Harry and Viktor and their dates. I felt like I was on ice as I was led from one step to the next. My nerves calmed down for a bit. When in the part of the dance that I was lifted in the air but not too high, I had a look of fright in my eyes. Cedric saw that and smiled and I returned it. Thank god after awhile, everyone started to come out onto the dance floor. That made me a whole lot better.

"Holy crap Nikki, you weren't half bad out there" Hannah said excitedly as soon as the waltz was over.

"Gee thanks and to think I would fall and humiliate myself" I said sarcastically as we headed towards where Mara and our dates was standing. Cedric wrapped his arm around my waist and I felt like an electric surge going through my body which is a good thing I guess. We were just talking when out of nowhere music started to play and Mara and Hannah dragged me to dance with them.

Throughout the ball, we had dinner, also we had the Weird Sisters performing also. Then after that, we were all standing around chatting. Beforehand, we all had a few dances here and there. Even Cedric got me to dance with him. I got to say, it felt like magic. Only at this point, remember how I said I wanted a night of zero drama whatsoever? Well, that kind of backfired.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to come with a date after all." said a voice I know way to well. I turned around and sure enough Pansy was standing right behind me with a few of her friends. My stare got cold- and mean hearted as Mara and Hannah turned and gave death glares at them, while Cedric held on to me tightly as Bryan and Ernie had no expression on their faces.

"I should say the same to you, except, why are you here?" I asked. "And by here I meant, where me and my friends are?"

"I know what you meant, I just thought why not strike up a chat" she said. Yeah sure.

"Look, not to be rude or anything, we're having a good time, we don't need you to ruin it for us" Mara said.

"I totally understand, but Nicole, let me cut to the chase, I know your secret." Pansy said. I looked like I saw deer with headlights.

"What did she mean by that" Cedric asked. I couldn't answer anything. My voice wanted to say all. But it felt nothing as I stood there feeling like I wanted to cry.

"Um, like hell you do, you see why would she want to say anything to your face?" Hannah said back fiercely.

"Hannah, you promise.." I mumbled.

"No she's right, you did try and promise to have a night when we don't have these types of confrontations but obviously, that was a bust. I mean, your lucky enough Diggory here took you tonight" she said with an evil grin. That was drawing the line.

"You know something, Pansy, you've been nothing but a bitch ever since the beginning of this year. Sadly, you're a fourth year. I'm a sixth year, so what secret do you know about me? Huh? Thought so. Also, if I was desperate to get a date for tonight with Cedric, which I wasn't he asked me like any normal guy would here, would I be able to do this?" I said. Man, I wish I'd taken back the last question because, next thing I knew, I grabbed Cedric by his shirt and my lips crashed his with force. Mara, Hannah, Ernie, Bryan, and Pansy and her friend stood there in shock. When me and Cedric pulled apart, he had a look of shock and confusion on his face. What the hell have I done?

I felt tears to my eyes as I choked out "I'm sorry Ced," and I pushed past him and ran out of the hall towards the flight of stairs wherever it led me to.

*******************

How could I have been such an ass? What was I thinking? I bet Cedric hates me now. I sat outside the library on the floor since it was closed. I didn't care of my dress got dirty from the centuries old dust. I cried what it felt like hours. I kept my head down and my knees curled up to my chin. I heard footsteps coming closer but I really didn't care who it was. Then the footsteps stood in front of me. I sighed heavily.

"I don't really want to hear how I was an ass tonight? I bet you're thinking why did I do that? Well, long story short, Pansy got on my nerves since the beginning of this year and I hate it all the time, now, I just proved to her that a plain Jane like me, kissed the most attractable guy on the earth. I know Cedric won't talk to me ever again after tonight" I said softly.

"Why would I want to never talk to you again?" said the all to familiar voice. I looked up, my eyes red and puffy from crying and there was Cedric, standing right in front of me with concern written all over his face. He held out his hand and I took it and stood up.

" I didn't think you find me here" I said softly.

"Well, after you left, Hannah and Mara told me what was going on?" he said. Oh god, I thought I trusted them! "Why did you never tell me?"

"I didn't want you to make it a big deal out of it. I mean besides the fact you needed to be focused on the tournament, I really didn't want to add the stress to it " I admitted it while we were walking back.

"You're right on that part, but still…" he said.

"But, you don't have to worry about it and if you want you can forget about that stupid kiss I kind of forced on to you. I deeply do apologize for that" I said. As I led the way I felt my arm tug a little and I looked back and saw Cedric having a look of seriousness on his face. He turned me to face him, his body getting closer to mine.

"What the…" before I said anything, his lips pressed softly on to mine. I had my eyes closed. It felt toxicating. Way better than the first time. Our lips parted for awhile and I looked at him and smiled.

"Wow" I breathed out. "This was way better than the first time I believe."

He smiled and put my hands into his. "Way better, oh Nikki, I need to tell you something." Crap. What now? "What I'm trying to say is when I first saw you on the train, I knew that I couldn't hide my feelings for you any longer, even when I saw you that dreadful day when you busted your knee. I was wondering if you want to, um, well that is if you wanted to take our relationship to the next level because, I really like you a lot, more than friends type." he said.

I didn't know what to say. I jumped on him hugging him tightly. I couldn't be any happier.

"So I take that as a yes?" he asked. I nodded into his shoulder and we headed back into the dance hand in hand.

***************

"Well well, how did it go?" Hannah asked as I stepped into the common room. She and Mara was sitting around the fireplace, in their pajamas ready for bed.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes?" I said which came out into a question.

Hannah was the only one that squealed and practically jumped on me. Mara smiled and hugged me.

"That's great I knew he liked you!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah I'm happy myself" I grinned. "Now what?"

"Well, I just had one question, what's going to happen when it comes time for you to get back into your world? He's going to take it really hard" Mara mentioned.

"Great I haven't even thought about that. I say during the holidays we work on a plan. To get me home. I'll plan on telling Cedric everything beforehand like I said, but too many distractions happening so fast I've lost count. So, what do you guys say?" I asked as I put my hand in the middle, meaning a definite promise.

"Agreed." Mara said putting her hand over mine.

Hannah nodded and did the same thing. "We'll be friends after this right?"

"Of course" I said with a smile.

**Aha… now that Nikki and Cedric are together, what other adventures await for them and will Nikki finally get the courage and tell him her dark secret? Will the girls have a finalized plan on how to get Nikki home? So many questions, the answers will come out slowly as this story progresses trust me. **

**Review, criticize, some helpful tips anything. It'll make me update a bit faster, once I plan everything out. **


	11. the second task and a scary sight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter J.K Rowling does and I own, Nikki, Mara, Krystle and this idea so yea**

Chapter 12

It's been two months since the ball, and the fact that Cedric and I were an item. Basically the whole school knew. It felt weird at first getting the stares, the whispers, typical high school stuff whenever Cedric and I walked together around the castle. But on the bright side, Pansy hadn't bother me since the ball as well. Life was pretty good. For the most part.

Lately, I have been pretty busy with Hannah and Mara. We've came down to the final two solutions on to getting me home. One is to go back the way I came. Which I think id the most obvious plan and the other was probably sneak into the third task and use to cup as a portal cup for me to go home.

"I hope these work." I said while we were in the library. It was the day before the second task. I know Cedric has been trying hard to figure it out what it was. So far, it was to no avail.

"Yeah, have you figured it out how do you plan on telling him though?" Hannah asked me.

"Pretty simple, I tell him before the third task is to be done in the tournament. I know it sounds stupid though, but whenever I had the chance, interruptions happen. Is it my fault? Partially yes. But half the time is isn't. Bad timing you know. That's why I'm going to plan him by the black lake the day before." I assured her.

"The day before what?" a velvet voice scared me as Cedric came and sat down next to me to plant a kiss on my lips.

"Ew, PDA much" Mara said.

"Then why were you even looking in the first place" I retorted back playfully.

"Oh bloody hell Nikki" she muttered. I smiled as I snuggled closer into Cedric. He is far by the most perfect guy that I have ever dated. He studied along with us for awhile until he had to leave early to get some rest for tomorrow. For all he knew it involved water. Oh joy. I knew what it was actually. I just didn't want to tell him.

It was a few hours later when it was close to curfew. Cedric had to go to do head house duties. I made him promise to get some sleep for tomorrow. I knew he would need it. I was heading back towards the dorms by myself. He was worried that god forbid anything would happen since Hannah and Mara left the library prior to. After assuring him probably a thousand times, I told him I would be fine on my own. We had a little make-out session which didn't last long. He gave me his famous grin and headed our separate ways.

I was heading down the hall, rumming in my bag to see if I had everything, when I walked into something. I looked up only to see McGonagall staring at me.

"Oh! Professor, sorry I was just checking to see if I had all of my stuff" I said a bit to fast.

"That's alright, actually I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment." she said. Great. I hope I didn't do anything wrong.

"Um, what about um curfew?" I asked shyly.

"Don't worry, I made sure that you won't get in trouble, the prefects know that you wont be coming back now if you follow me" she said as she hurried along the way me following quickly behind. Something was really up. What would happen now?

We reached into her office where Hermione, Ron and Gabrielle Delacour in the room. I put my stuff down and went over to wear they were. I sat down and all I remember was McGonagall was talking about the second task and I felt a world of darkness as my eyelids closed.

**(a little a/n: italics are what is appearing in Nikki's thoughts as she is the "bait" for the champions underwater)**

_I open my eyes and I see a room, it looked like mine. Could I be home already? That is surely impossible! I walked towards a mirror and saw that I'm in regular clothes as before all of this. I walked away from it and I see a door. _

_I opened it and it appears to be a hallway. I looked up and down and I headed down south of the hallway. It appears to be getting a bit darker, but more along the way it became darker and darker and darker. Only a light was shown in the hallway as I was walking down it further. Just as I was about to head towards a door that was not far from me, I feel that I'm being pulled away. I struggle to try and break free from two strong arms as I'm drifting more and more._

_Back at Hogwarts by the black lake,…_

I feel wetness on my clothes and me. What in bloody hell happened here? I looked around and saw people on land and I looked down and I'm in the lake. I started to breathe heavy and struggle more to break free. But then, I heard a voice "Calm down, we're going on land, don't worry" I turned and saw that Cedric had me in his arms, he was wet as well. So this was the second task. I thought to myself.

We made it back to the docks. He got out first, then he pulled me out. I was shivering like no tomorrow. He went over to find more towels when Hannah and Mara came over with some towels for the both of us. I took mine furiously and draped it around myself, trying to make myself warm.

"Are you okay?" Mara asked me.

"Well, let's think, I was walking from the library, then I get knocked out sort of speak, and I wound up in the black lake of all places and I'm wet and freezing cold so yeah how do I feel, I feel very freaking peachy" I said sarcastically.

"Gee, don't get your knickers in a knot" she said as she plopped down next to me.

"Sorry, I just had a freak attack by all of this" I said sadly. Then I felt a arm around me and I looked up to see cedric holding me in a protective way. Then an older looking man, I think it was his dad, came over and whispering in his ear. Then, Cedric got up and told me he would be right back. After he left, Hannah and Mara sat down next to me.

"So how was it down there?" Hannah asked me.

"Well, we can rule out very cold and wet and dark" I said and they giggled. "But when I was down there I had a weird dream but I'm going to have to tell you later on, I don't want nobody to listen." They nodded as they understood what I meant. Whatever that dream I had, must mean something.

I told them to tell Cedric to meet me by the courtyard in an hour. I desperately need to change out of these wet clothes. I walked away from the scene after Cedric saw me leaving I turned to him and mouthed out "one hour in courtyard" he got the memo and smiled at me.

I headed into the woods which leads to Hargid's house which then leads to the stairs to the castle. Too bad that someone could've told me that it was a bad idea when out of nowhere I heard screams. I ran as fast at my wet clothes can let me to where the screaming was. I hid behind a tree as I got closer. What I saw was an altercation between an older man and a dark figure in a cloak. I saw the older man being knocked down into the ground. I moved a bit closer, trying to see who it was when I heard a voice coming from nowhere.

"I wouldn't even dare if I was you." I turned only to see the dark figured once again.

"You did this?" I asked my voice becoming a whisper.

"Yes, he had it coming after what he did! Now get this pretty lady" the figure came up to me and put his hand near my cheek, but I slapped it away, taking a step back. I had no idea what this guy was capable of. "Oh feisty aren't we? Well, besides the point, tell anyone about this, I'll make sure you're next." he said and with that, he vanished. I took off running like hell.

After that, I showered, changed into regular clothes seeing it was going to be turning dark, and headed towards the courtyard. I made there about ten minutes later and sat down on a bench and waited. Just a few minutes later, I felt a chill going down my back. It hadn't hit me that I was the only one there. Then, I felt an arm go around my shoulders and I jumped and landed on the ground, turning around only to see Cedric standing behind the bench,

"God, don't scare me like that!" I shrieked as I climbed back up and sat down on the bench.

"Sorry, you seemed out of space for a minute there" he noted and he put his arms around me and I snuggled in them.

"Yeah, I don't know you were right about the last part. Um, I have a question." I said with an expression not so sure if I wanted to tell him what I saw.

"Go ahead, I'm all ears" he said. I breathed in a deep breath.

"Let's say that you witnessed something and then the person who did the act threatened you if you say anything you're next, what would you do?" I asked.

"Um, to be honest, I would tell someone right why what happened?" he asked me. Before I could tell him anything else, a third year student from my house came over to us with a look of horror on his face.

"You guys didn't know?" he said while trying to catch his breath.

"What's going on? What happened?" Cedric asked while we sat up.

"Potter found Barty Crouch murdered" he said.

"What? Where?" I asked. Boy I wish I hadn't.

"He found him in the woods while coming back from the black lake. Apparently he was off dead before he was discovered. Who did it now that's the big question" the third year said. My eyes widened when he said that. He was the one that got killed!? My hands started to shake as I saw flashbacks from before. I felt my breaths was get staggered minute by minute.

"Nikki are you alright? Can you breathe? Oh god what's wrong with her?" Cedric was asking questions frantically when I turned my head towards him, his eyes showing mixed of emotions and my eyes started to swell up in tears.

"Um, yeah just in shock that's all, um I said, wiping my eyes to get rid of the tears threatening to fall from my face "um, look I'm going to head off to bed." I said standing up.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to walk you back?" he asked.

"That would be nice" I mumbled as we walked away. We headed back in total silence. Which by the way was creepy. We got towards the second flight of stairs where we shared our kiss for the night. I said the password and I entered.

I saw Hannah and Mara by the fire, talking about what had happened. I sat down still staring into oblivion.

"Nikki, what's wrong?" Hannah asked worriedly coming to my side.

"Guys, I got to tell you what happened…" I said.

**A/N: a cliffy! I know I've been horrible at updating it seems that my professors decided to pile up homework on all of us that are due within 2 days of each other, isn't that nice? I think not! So the highlight of the chapter is coming up soon and I'll try to update it as possible, more explanation of Nikki's dream will take place next chapter I promise! I know it came out like crap but I rarely had any time to write it so here it is please enjoy! **


	12. telling the nightmare

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, only Nikki, Mara, and Bryan, you know who the rightful owners belong to and enjoy.**

Chapter 12

"Okay, just tell us what happened." Hannah said to me once I calmed down after I walked in the common room freaked out. I looked at Hannah and Mara for a second before I drew in a deep sigh.

"Okay, when I was underneath that spell, I had a dream, I think it was more less than a vision, I awoke to being in my room back in my world. I walked towards a door and it lead into a dark hallway, so I left the room and walked. I kept going and going, thinking it would lead me somewhere. I see a door at the near far end of it. I tried to get near it and that's when I feel like I'm being pulled away which led me back in the black lake." I said finishing my story.

"That could mean something, but what?" Hannah asked.

"To be quite honest, I have no clue, where was the hallway you were in?" Mara asked.

"It seemed to be in a house but where that's what I'm wondering myself" I said.

Later on that night, I couldn't sleep. Whenever I try to close my eyes, I always see the dark figure from the forest from before. I have a bad feeling things are going to get worse than it is to get better.

**************

"You look dead to the world" Mara said as I entered Potions the next day and sat down next to her.

"Couldn't sleep," I mumbled. My hair was in a frizzy ponytail, my clothes at least was cleaned but I had my sweater pushed up to my elbows along with my shirt and my tie looked a bit undone. I looked over at a group of the boys from Slytherin huddling together a bit to closely than normal.

"How much do you want to be things are going to be worse today?" I asked Mara.

She looked over and rolled her eyes and focused back from them. "Only time will tell?" she replied like a question. I moaned and slammed my head down on my book. Then class was called to order by the time I got my head back up.

The only thing I was looking forward to was lunch with Cedric and our friends. I was getting out of Defense Against the Dark Arts to meet up with the. Moody was acting very strange, well stranger than usual. Gee, I wonder why. I told Bryan that I would meet up with them in a bit. Damn, too many schoolbooks to carry. I was the last one to leave the room. I was walking down the hall when I walked into something. I looked up only to see Marcus Flint, from Slytherin house, staring down at me hard. Uh oh not good.

"Sorry Marcus, if you excuse me" I said moving out of his way but he caught my arm.

"I don't think you're going anywhere" he said coolly. I tugged my arm out from him.

"Yeah and what are you going to do about it?" I asked hard. As I was getting my wand out to defend myself, I felt my entire body go up against the wall. My eyes went into shock, apparently, we were the only ones in the hallway. Great. So much for my cries for help.

"You don't know how much I wanted this" he whispered as I tried to get out but he kept me against the wall. I heard my whimpers getting louder and louder. I knew I had to do something. Something that my dad always told me whenever I was stuck in a situation like this. As his lips was getting closer to mine, I managed the chance to knee him in the groin. He moaned in pain. Now here's my chance to escape. But that seemed to short lived when I was grabbing my bag, he spun me around and punched me in my left eye. I screamed in pain and I managed to punch him in the nose and bolted.

I ran passed the students which had looks of confusion and little bit of anger for shoving them out of the way. I didn't even dare to go to the courtyard. I ran to the abandoned girls' Laverty and collapsed on the ground near the stalls and cried.

It felt like hours, which only seemed to last for good twenty minutes when I heard a faint voice calling me.

"Nikki, what happened, why are you in here?" I knew it was Hannah's voice but I was afraid to look up at her. I had to eventually, when I did, a look of pain and anger flashed in her eyes.

"What the bloody hell happened? Who did this to you?!" she freaked.

"M-Marcus flint from potions, I-I t-tried to get away but it was no use, I didn't know what to do" I cried out in pain.

"Oh honey, come on" she said pulling me up from the ground and hugging me. "Here" she pulled my hair down and tried to cover up the black eye.

"What would Cedric do? Oh god I don't want him getting in trouble, if he beats him up, then he's going to be out of the tournament and it'll be my fault" I rambled on.

"I'm sure he won't be" she replied. "Come on, let's go" she gently pulled my hand and as we were leaving the Laverty, I put my hand on the back of my head and felt something wet. I pulled my hand back and saw blood. It must've been from when Marcus flung my back against the wall. "Um, Hannah…" I said in a whimper and she turned and I laid out my left hand which had the blood. "Oh my god…"she said before I felt myself falling back and blackened out.

*************

I stirred for awhile and I woke up, seeing that I was in the hospital wing. I moved my right hand and felt on the back of my head that it was bandaged. I looked over and I saw Cedric's head on my bed, sleeping, holding my left hand. His grip on my hand felt tight that I might loose circulation in it. I saw that his hair was in a disheaved mess. I used my free hand to try and fix it. I felt his stir while I was fixing it and he awoke as I moved my hand out of the way.

"You're awake," I said softly.

"Um, yeah what time is it" he asked.

"According to the window outside, it's nighttime." I said. He looked outside and then back at me. His eyes filled with relief, sadness, and anger at the same time. I felt tears coming to my eyes at that moment.

"What's wrong?" he asked, getting closer. I backed away in my bed a bit further. He saw my position and he backed down and sat on the chair again. I guess he knew that had traumatized me in a way I guess he wouldn't understand.

"I'm sorry." was all that came out of my mouth.

"Nikki, what is there to be sorry about? You haven't done anything wrong." he said. That's when I almost snapped.

"The hell is that suppose to mean, were you there in Potions, seeing those slytherin bastards crowding around looking like they were going to plan something? Were you there after Defense the Dark Arts, where Marcus tried to god forbid who knows what? Were you there when I tried to escape him but resulted in a black eye? No you weren't but I'm sorry that I wasn't there for lunch sooner, I wish I could avoid it but I tried and I was afraid of going to lunch there because then you would beat Marcus up and you would loose your place in the tournament? I wouldn't want to risk it and this whole thing is my fault and I'm sorry for it" I said before I sat up in my bed and cried my eyes out.

Cedric came on to the bed and pulled me into his lap. He held me and we sat like that for awhile. He was rubbing my back and holding me protectively.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything. I knew it wasn't your fault. I just wish I was there to protect you though" he said sadly.

"Don't blame yourself, I had no idea myself" I mumbled, wiping my eyes and looking up at him.

"I know" he said, before planting a kiss on the top of my head and we continued to sit like that for awhile. Then he carried me and put me on my bed. I looked at him with my eyebrow raised in confusion.

"I have house duties to do, but I'll be back, okay?" Cedric assured me.

"Can you try and stay for the night?" I asked. "I really don't feel like being alone tonight." Yeah, god only knows if that cloaked freak would haunt me now.

"I'll see what I can do, I promise, love" he said kissing me on the lips, almost passionately. Then he grabbed his cloak and walked out of the hospital wing.

I laid back and sighed, reflecting on today's events. Before I blackened out in the lavatory. Remember how I said things are going to get worse before they got better? Well, it's only the beginning.

While being alone in the hospital wing creped me out, half the time, it gave me time to reflect. I knew what had to be done, if it wasn't done soon enough, then it would be too late. I closed my eyes for awhile and then I was headed off into a dream.

_I made it to the door like previously. Nothing was pulling me away from it now. I took in a couple deep breaths. I opened the door and I saw a chair facing the other way and two men standing around it. One had a menacingly grin on his face. I recognized it was Peter Pettigrew. He looked at me and I tried to escape but then I felt being pulled into the room and I looked over and saw the dark cloak figure from the woods after the second task. My eyes went wide and I let out a scream. _

I shot up from my nightmare, only to realize, bad move, I almost pulled my neck. I leaned back again and curled up in a ball, shaking with fear. I kept staring at the wall ahead, being drifted into space until a voice dragged me back after awhile.

"Nikki, are you alright?" Cedric asked. It seemed like he came back awhile ago. I shook my head and he climbed into the bed and held me.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" he asked softly. I turned to face him with fear written all over it.

"Just a nightmare. No big deal." I mumbled. I heard him sigh and held me in his arms as we both fell asleep. It was only 2 hours later when I felt a cold hand on my face. I froze, thinking of the worse, afraid to open my eyes. Until I heard a familiar voice. A voice that I hadn't heard in two years.

"Hello, dear" I opened up my eye and was shocked to see who stood before me.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

**A/N: and there's chapter 12. I had no idea that the middle of the chapter things was going to get a bit crazy. However I did had an idea what would happen in the beginning of this chapter. But one thing led to another and yeah, that's what happened the next chapter will have a go throughout explanation about why I left it off **

**And, I have a feeling that the middle of this chapter was most likely used and if I did it anyways without asking your permission, I deeply apologize in advance and those are your rights to them, not mine, I just borrowed it by accident. **

**Review, critize, suggest? Just click on the green button**


	13. a ghostly visit

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, I only own my idea, Nikki, Mara, Bryan and Nikki's mother **

Chapter 13

"Hi, honey." my mother said. I laid there, my mouth open ajar, eyes wide beyond belief. I couldn't believe that there was a ghost of my mother, here, in Hogwarts, and yet here I am in the hospital wing, recovering from an attack earlier and Cedric hold me in his arms while he was sleeping. Yeah, good sight to see. I think not.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, sitting up quietly, not hoping to wake up Cedric.

"How did you even know where I was?"

"I'm your guardian angel, of course, why wouldn't I know where you were?" she asked. Point taken there. I haven't seen my mother alive since she passed away around three years ago. I still hadn't gotten a chance to grieve over her death.

"I figure that" I mumbled.

"Actually, that's not why I'm here, I do need to talk to you about something," she said offering me her ghostly hand. I was reluncent at first but I got up without the need of her hand. I slipped out of Cedric's grip quietly, he didn't here me thank god.

"So, I heard your wish," she said as we were sitting on the next bed over from mine.

"Pretty stupid huh, I mean who knew?" I asked, chuckling nervously.

"It usually happens, but not in the way you're in now. From being up in heaven a lot people make wishes, usually it comes true, but other times it doesn't. And surprisingly, it happens when they least expected. So, I've also noticed that two of the girls you're usually with, are helping you out. Have you told Cedric yet?" she asked.

I shook my head. My mother gave her "why not?" look, like she used to give me.

"I don't know, with Hannah and Mara, I usually tell them, wrong timing. But to be truthful, I'm scared." I admitted.

"Why is that?" she asked. I felt tears coming to my eyes. Great here we go again.

"To be honest, I don't know myself, I'm just scared, he'll think I'm beyond insane and lock me up in a asylum. Also, if I tell him now, he'll never want to have anything to do with me although, he's just a character in a movie and I'm a real person." I said.

My mother stood up from where she was sitting. I looked at her confusingly. She walked over to the windows and stared out of there. I looked over and Cedric was still sleeping and I got up and followed her. My bare feet hit the cold floor and a shiver went up throughout my body. So much for wearing a tank top and sweats for tonight. I headed towards where my mother stood in her ghostly figure.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked.

She looked at me and gave me a sad smile. "No, nothing really. It's just, I've never expected you to be here. I mean, of course, from what I was watching, you've had interesting dreams about being here. Not that I mean to pry into your brain there." my mother said.

"But, mom, something else also happened that I never told him. When I was coming back from the black lake, a dark figure did something and told me if I ever said anything I'm next, and hell I couldn't even tell Cedric right off the back. That's why ever since then, I've been spooked." I said.

"You really love him do you?" she asked.

"Isn't that oblivious?" I replied back.

"I suppose. But if you really want my advice?" I nodded. "My best advice, that I could give you is try to tell him. I know he's not listening to our conversation now, but try to tell him before it's too late. Even if you have to write him a letter." she said.

"I guess you're right." I said, stretching my arms, while I was looking out the window, seeing that the sun was going to rise up soon.

"Can I ask you a question, don't think it's stupid though" I said.

"Go ahead, I wont think it'll be stupid" she said, assuringly.

"Well, if Cedric was a real person, and if you was alive to meet him in person, would you approve of him?" I said biting my lower lip.

"Of course I would and so would your father, I can see how he cares so much about you" she noted. She gave me a sad smile before saying " I have to be heading off, so I know you'll do the right thing Nikki, just know that I'll be watching from up there and that I love you."

"Love you too Mom," I said softly as she disappeared from my view. I sighed sadly as I walked over towards my hospital bed and grabbed my sweatshirt. There was no way I wasn't going to be able to go to sleep now. I walked by towards the windows and sat on the ledge, threw my sweatshirt on and leaned my head against the cold glass.

My mother did have a point there. It was nice to let her hear me out on what's going on well, besides the fact that I'm stuck in the movie. But still, I think that I know what I have to do. I just need to know if it's the right thing and yeah, that pretty much sums it up I guess.

The sun was rising as morning came. Watching the sunrise, no matter where you are, hell even if you're watching it from the basement of your house, the sunrise is always beautiful to watch and so is the sunset. But the sunset won't come for awhile now.

I was in deep thought when I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders. I jumped a bit but recognized the arms and I looked up only to see that Cedric was behind me.

"What are you doing up this early?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep and my sleeping rule: once I get up, I tend not to fall back asleep" I replied.

" I see and why are you sitting on the window ledge for?" he asked.

"Looking at the sunrise" I said. "Don't you got to get ready for breakfast and classes?"

"Not without a good morning kiss from you" he replied.

"I think I'll take up on that offer." I said as our lips met. He helped me down from the window and he went to grab his stuff while I waited for Madame Promfery to check up on me. I assured him probably a thousand times that I would see him later on in the day.

************

"Well, well, look's who back and alive" Mara said as I sat down in the great hall. My black eye looks gone thanks to some foundation and the scar on the back of my head was covered with some concosion that Madame Promfery made.

"Gee, thanks" I said with a smile telling her that I was teasing.

"You think you're going to be okay?" she asked. She knew what happened yesterday with Marcus and me after Potions. From what I heard, he got into a lot of trouble from Dumbledore. Shows him right.

"I'm going to be okay" I said as I played with my food. This was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Sorry it took this long and I probably won't update for awhile as of my computer being retarted now so I'm going to write the next chapter though either tomorrow or Monday. **

**Review, critize, whichever. **


	14. telling my decision and planning

**A/n: Sorry for my long disappearance! Long story short, computer crashed and it had to be rebooted and yeah so here I am! Here's chapter 14, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, just Nicole, Mara, Bryan and Krystle.**

Chapter 14

It has been almost two weeks since I've been attacked. I've been trying to forget about it, but wherever I go, I get two types of looks from people. One of them, pity looks from the other houses, while on the other hand, I got mean, death glares from Slytherin. No surprise there. I actually have four words to describe those things. Two words for the death glares: Go Figure. As for the people in Slytherin house: People skills. They lack of it.

So far, nothing really happened. The third task is scheduled to be taken place sometime near the end of May. From what everyone heard actually. That got me nervous because as for me telling Cedric. That led to no success what so ever. I don't know why I'm being chicken about it. That's how I've always been my entire life. Well not entirely.

I was sitting in the library on a Wednesday afternoon. I've had two pieces of paper. I've decided to take my mother's advice and write a letter to Cedric. Problem is how he was going to get it. But I don't think that is important right now. I already written my letters to the girls yesterday. I think in a timely event they would get them. I just hope it wouldn't be to late.

"Hi Nikki," I heard a voice which scared the crap out of me. I looked up to see Mara sitting down across from me.

"Gees, Mara scarring me much?" I asked a bit harshly but she knew I didn't mean any of it. Lately, I've been jumpy. Why I have no idea. Ever since that encounter in the forbidden forest, I've been getting weird feelings.

"Sorry, I've just been trying to be focused on this" I said point towards some school work I have yet to complete.

"Understandable" she only replied.

"Where's Hannah?" I asked.

"She's back up in the common room. She'll meet us for dinner later. What do you got there?" she asked noticing, the blank piece of paper that was meant to be a letter for Cedric was right out in front of me. Might as well let her know right?

"Promise me you wont have a freak out attack?" I asked. All I got was a simple nod. Good sign.

"Okay, I've decided to write Cedric a letter in case I get unexpectedly zapped back into my world explaining what has been going on" I said.

"Are you mad?" Mara asked. I gave her a weird look.

"Why would do go ahead and do that? Have you lost your marbles?" she asked.

"Um, first off, if you noticed, it's blank. Second off, I basically have no choice here. I feel really bad at what I'm doing sneaking around and lying. I don't mean it on purpose." I said.

"I know, but in my opinion so far on the situation, I may not feel the pain as you do, trying to get back home, but as a friend, I hope you know what you're doing" Mara said sincerely.

"Thanks, I think I have a pretty good head on it." I said. "What are we going to tell Hannah? She's going to have a freak attack about it."

"Don't worry I'm sure she's not going to have a bloody heart attack over it" she said.

***************

_Half hour after dinner…_

"Are you insane? Why would you want to go ahead and do something like that?!" Hannah screeched.

"And you told me she wouldn't have a heart attack over it" I said as I was casting a silencing spell on the door to our room which we shared so that way no one would hear.

"Hey, I cant keep track of everyone's feelings while their not around" Mara said in her defense. I just simply shrugged as I walked over to my bed and sat down.

"Hannah, first off I haven't even written it yet. I just don't know how to word it correctly and second I made the decision entirely on my own."

"I get it, sort of, but why write it down in a letter, it's only going to hurt him even more that the fact you hadn't said anything to him during the term." she said.

"I hate to say it but she does have a point." Mara said.

I sighed as I stood up once again and headed towards the window and sat on the ledge, just staring out into the view. They did have a good valid point there. But I basically have no choice at this point.

"But how would guys know how he would feel?" I asked.

"To be quite honest, I would know trust me and I'm not going to make you change your mind or anything, I just hope that it doesn't bite you back in the end" Hannah said.

"I hope so, its just now I actually love the guy and I don't know what to do about it. It's one of those feelings that you try and have in control? It's something like that. I said in a dreamy voice.

"I could imagine, now hopefully that's settled out of the way, why don't we meet the guys down by the grand hall. We did promise them that after all." Mara said. We nodded in agreement but before we left, I stopped them again.

"Can you guys do me a favor though?" I asked.

"Anything, what is it?" Hannah asked.

"If an event came and something happens to me, when I'm done writing the letter, can you guys give it to Cedric? If he asks why just tell him to read it and he'll understand, please?" I asked.

They both said yes as I released the silencing spell from the doorknob and we headed downstairs to meet with the boys.

**************

Later that evening, Cedric and I had our alone time while Mara and Hannah hung out with their guys. The six of us became close friends throughout this past year. Sadly, on my part, I don't want it to end.

"Quiet, tonight aren't we?" he asked me as we were lying on our backs in the empty Quidditch pit.

"Sorry, I just have my mind on some things lately." I said.

"Care to share?" he asked as he was rubbing my arm while I was nested in his body.

"Um, it's sort of hard to explain really, no biggie." I said.

"You're hiding something. Can't you share only a bit?" he asked. I sighed deeply as I sat up.

"Well, I don't know, I have this weird feeling. Something bad is going to happen. Mainly me. I don't know why though. Knowing me, I'm going a bit crazy and worrying myself for nothing." I said and after that I hung my head down not bearing to look at him. It wasn't until I felt his finger lifting my chin up to meet his gaze. His eyes had a mix of anger, nervousness, fear and protectiveness.

"Nikki, I swear to you on my life I would never, ever have anything to happen to you. You are my life now and I don't know what to do if something happened to you" Cedric said, cupping my face as I put my hands on both of his wrists.

"Surely nothing to rash I hope" I said trying to lighten up the mood. He chuckled light as he planted a kiss on my forehead.

"How about the day before the third task, when I'm done finding out what I have to do in the tournament, we can go spend the day together in Hogsmade. Just you and me. How does that sound?" he asked.

"Not a bad idea at all" I replied happily. Cedric smiled as he helped me up from the ground and we shared a long kiss before we had to head back up inside. I knew everything would be okay temporally. What would be after me though, really sure makes me wonder.

**A/N: We're coming down towards the end…almost. I just need to cover one more chapter before the third task and how will Nikki get back home? That is something you're going have to wait. I planned out the way it should go. I hope it would come out right on paper. **

**After I post a few chapters, I'm going to set up a poll asking you guys if I should write a sequel to this story. I started writing the first few chapters while I was computer less but I have mixed feelings about it. We'll see how it goes. **

**You know what to do just click that green button *points to button below* and yeah that should be pretty much self explanatory. **


	15. A day in Hogsmade and drama in the air

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.. Ms. Rowling does however and I own my characters. **

Chapter 15

"Will you hold still? I'm not even done with your makeup yet!" Hannah said as she applied mascara on to my eye lashes.

"Is it really necessary? I mean we're only going into Hogsmade" I said.

"But still, you got to at least look nice, not like you're going to go skateboard or whatever is you do" she said. I rolled my eyes without her noticing it. I was being Barbie doll again apparently. I was dressed in a black and white striped top, a light blue flared pair of jeans, with a pair of ballet sneaker flats and my hair was up in a ponytail with a black headband on top.

"There you go. You look pretty, Nikki, I want details when you get back. When do you get back anyways?" Hannah asked as Mara should her head laughing to herself.

"Well, most likely around dinner time cause of tomorrow." I said. They nodded in agreement. "I don't know I just cant shake off this feeling for some weird reason."

"Does Cedric know?" Mara asked.

"He knows a brief of it from a few weeks ago. He swore he would never let anything happen to me." I said. I looked at the clock on the wall. He should be done by now. I waved bye to the girls and headed down towards the courtyard. I've decided to go ahead and wrote the letter to Cedric. I got done with it last night. I felt pretty bad to lie to him about it for months. I gave the letter to Mara asking her to hold on to it and if she would like she could give it to Ernie so he could give it to Cedric.

I got to the courtyard and sat on the bench waiting. I stared down at my feet, making patterns with my eyes until I saw a pair of black sneakers in my view. I looked up and met with a pair of familiar eyes and a little smile came to my face.

"May I say you look absolutely beautiful today?" Cedric said pulling me up from my seat and holding on to my hand as we were walking out.

"I was being Barbie doll today while you were gone" I said. He laughed as we headed out to Hogsmade for the day. Hopefully nothing bad will happen. Right?

***********

"You know you can look in other stores by yourself you know" I suggested after visiting a few other places prior to now. It has been about a few hours since we've been in Hogsmade. I hadn't really bought anything. Not that I wanted to or anything.

"Oh so your trying to get rid of me?" he said in a mock tone.

"Well, I thought you want to see something that you didn't get a chance to unless you don't want to" I said.

"I'm going to check out that store over there" he said pointing to a building that looked like a jewelry store. I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"What's so special over there?" I asked.

"Just want to look that's all." he said simply. I decided not to press the issue any further.

"If so say so, then just meet me next door from it" I suggested as we made our way over there.

We sealed it with a simple kiss as we parted ways. I hope he isn't going to buy what I think he's going to buy. I walked into the store and was greeted by the shopkeeper. The store I walked into turned out to be a bookstore. He asked me if I need help. I assured him that I would be looking around. I started out looking at some books that I was nearest standing.

I was making my way up and down the aisles when I felt a chill going down my back. I looked up and saw that nothing was there. I shrugged it off like nothing until I reached in my pocket in my jeans where I felt a folded piece of paper. I pulled it out and saw the writing on it which said:

_**I'm watching your every move. Soon you'll be mine.**_

What the hell? I know for sure it wasn't Cedric's writing that's for sure. My breathing became short and I felt like I was going to faint. I slowly started to slide down to the floor. Great now I'm being stalked. Cedric would have a heart attack. I crumpled up the paper and threw it across the shelf. I got up almost immediately and made my way out of the store. I knew I've kept Cedric waiting. As soon as I got out there, I saw him waiting by the jewelry store with a bag in his left hand and the other one with two drinks.

"I was getting worried on what kept you" he said.

"I was looking around and got caught up" I said with a nervous laugh at the end.

"You alright, you look like you saw a ghost" he said as he handed me the drink which contained pumpkin juice.

"It's nothing really" I said. He knew I was lying then but decided not to press it further.

"What did you get?" I said noting the bag in his hand.

"Silly, I cant tell you. It's a surprise." he replied with a sly grin.

"Yeah okay, and when do you plan on giving it to me" I asked as we walked down the street.

"After the third task in the tournament. Trust me you'll like it" Cedric said grabbing my hand and kissing it. I was afraid he would say that. We kept on walking and enjoying each other's presence. I wish it would never end.

*********

_After dinner…_

"So he wouldn't tell you what he bought?" Mara asked as we were headed out of the grand hall after dinner.

"He said I would like it. I don't know I haven't seen him since we gotten back." I said.

"Maybe he's prepping for tomorrow." Hannah said as we were heading towards the stairs. Mara said that she needed to head to the library to return a few books. I decided to go along with her and Hannah went back up to the dorms.

We were talking along in the library when I saw a shadow in the back. I walked towards the back guiding Mara in case something happened. Boy was I right. I turned and saw with my eyes and Mara's, Cho and Cedric basically making out in front of me. After what we been through, well not really us more him being there for me, What. The. Freak?

"What the hell!?!" I screeched. They jumped and Cedric's face went into a mix of feelings from horror to guilt. Cho had a shocked looked on her face. I could not believe it.

"Nikki I can explain.." Cedric started to say but I bolted out of the library before he had a chance to say anything. Mara looked like she wanted to kill both of them last time I checked.

I felt someone touch my arm and when I turned around, I recognized those eyes from just before.

"What do you want?" I said through my clenched teeth, my eyes giving Cedric death daggers into his.

"Back there, what you saw it was a misunderstanding I swear" he said.

"And how was that a misunderstanding? Were you by yourself and she came around and started making out?" I said, nearing in hysterics.

"Not exactly, it's more of she came on to me. Nikki, I swear I would never hurt you in any way" he said.

"Really, if you never hurt me before up until this point, then I don't know what to do about it" I said softly.

"Are you trying to say you're breaking up with me?" Cedric asked sadly. What, why would he think that?

"No I'm not I just- I-I I need to clear my head. I'm not breaking up with you but, um, I need some time alone" I said with tears in my eyes. With that I kissed Cedric on the cheek lightly and walked away, burying my face in my right hand.

*********

I wandered off into the woods which led to the Black Lake. I sat on the dock and just stared off into my reflection in the water. Great. Who knew that this is how I would wound up to be. This situation is far off from worse as it is. It's totally messed up. Hell, I'm afraid to even show my face in school. Hell, I'm only 19 years old. I shouldn't even be here.

It gotten darker by the time I was heading back. Tomorrow would be the third task. I know what would the outcome would be. I used the lumous spell to help me guide me back. It wasn't until I heard a crack of a twig behind me. I whirled around and saw nothing. I started to turn back when I felt someone grabbed my wrist. When I turned around, I let out a gasp and saw that it was the cloak figure who killed Barty Crouch the night of the second task. He gripped my wrist tightly as I tried to struggle free.

"I don't think so. I saw that you let out on what you saw. Oh no siree you're coming with me now" he said.

"Not a chance" I said with clenched teeth as I kicked him and he let go and I took off running.

Was I scared? Of course I was. I didn't know what that freak was going to do. But I knew all to well as I felt a hand going on my mouth and an arm around my waist. I was flailing around like a scared cat about to go into water. As soon as he set his hand off of my mouth, I screamed out a name that I would know.

"Cedric help please!" I screamed loudly before I succumbed into darkness.

**a/n: I had to add in a little drama for Nikki and Cedric. It was bound to happen at some point in this story I didn't know where to put it. I hope you enjoyed it I hate it the way I had it at first. But hopefully it's better now.**

**Next chapter I'll have it in Cedric's point of view on what really happened in the library. Then after that, things are going to get interesting. Will Nikki make it out of here alive? Will Cedric be forgiven? What do you think Cedric bought at the jewelry store in Hogsmade? Tune in to find out on the next Trapped in Hogwarts. *cue in soap opera music***

**P.S. I'm not sure if there is a jewelry store type thing in the movies it's been awhile since I've seen the movies. However, I cant wait for the sixth movie to come out soon. **

**P.P.S. Reviews, Suggestions etc. you know where to leave them. For some weird reason I get scared whenever I get a review for this story. Why I don't know but I do overcome it when I read them** **which is a good thing right? So yeah expect another update soon. I just had to write this chapter down before I forget. **

**Don't forget to check out my other stories to! Although they're not HP fanfics but they're really good to read. **


	16. Few secrets revealed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter you know that I know that, I only own my characters enough said really. **

Chapter 16

Cedric's POV

"Are you sure you won't be at dinner, you need to eat for tomorrow" Nikki said as we neared the entrance of the school.

"I'll be perfectly fine, no worry love, I'll get something later" I assured her. She sighed as we kissed one another before parting ways. She had to go back up to the dorms to tell Mara and Hannah what happened, cause they want details.

I walked into the library and sat in the quieter areas where I can let my mind wonder. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the small ring box that I purchased earlier. I opened it where it rested a sliver ring with only three diamonds nestled together in a row. I think it was a perfect engagement ring for her. I had decided to propose to her on the last day of classes.

I know what you're thinking, proposing to a girl you only knew in a short time. But when I first saw her after I knocked her over on the train to school. It wasn't my fault really, it was stupid Ethan's fault for being such an ass. But looking into her dark green eyes, I knew there was beauty in her. Dark light blonde hair down to her shoulders, fair skin, she was only well, is 5'4 and to imagine me having a her as a girlfriend up to this point I could never imagined.

As I stared out the window after I put the ring in my pocket, something seemed off of Nikki lately. I just couldn't point my finger at it though which troubled me the most. After saving her a couple times, the second time I wouldn't dare to leave her side. If there something troubling her badly, she would tell me. Right?

I was brought out of my daydreams by none other than Cho.

"Cedric, what are you doing over here by yourself?" she asked as she perched up on the table.

"Needed time to think about tomorrow" I said, not even paying attention to her.

"Really, so Nikki wouldn't mind us hanging out here right" she said. I stood up from my chair. I knew what she would do and I was not going to let her do it.

"Look, I don't think this is a good idea to" I said

"To what?" she said and at that point her lips crashed on to mine. I tried to get her off of me. No matter how hard I tried, she wouldn't let go. So my mind playing stupid, I gave in. it was only interrupted by a voice I recognized to well.

"What the hell?!" a voice came out. I turned and saw Nikki, standing there with a look of death, betrayal, and hurt on her face. Along with her was Mara who looked like she wanted to kill me and Cho.

"Nikki, I can explain.." I started to say but she took off running. Mara gave me the look saying 'don't stand there go after her'. I just ran off following Nikki, hoping I can talk to her.

**(A/N: We all knew what happened from the last chapter so I'm fast forwarding it to later that night!)**

***********

She wanted to be alone. Just to think. I'm sort of glad that she didn't end it right there on the spot. But still, I screwed up big time.

I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling. The guys told me not to worry about it. Mara told me she'll make her talk to me tomorrow. I need to think about tomorrow. The third task. Thank god its going to be over soon.

I felt myself slipping into slumber. As that happened, I could've sworn I heard a scream from outside.

************

_Morning of Third task. _

"Relax mate, you'll do fine" Ernie said at breakfast.

"I know but I can't help but worry, why do I have a feeling something happened and I wasn't there to stop it" I said while staring down at the table.

"You really love her don't you?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" I said.

"Well, pretty much, just remember to beat Harry today" Ernie reminded me. He looked over at the entrance. He saw Mara and Hannah walk in but no sign of Nikki.

"Gees, mate you pretty much ticked Nikki off yesterday" he said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked. I turned over at the Ravenclaw table and saw the girls but no Nikki. I got up from my table and made my way over. When I got there, I asked them where was Nikki. They had sad looks in their eyes. That made me worry. Mara and Hannah stood up telling me to follow them. I followed them out of the grand hall into an empty classroom. Hannah took out her ward and enhanced a silent spell on the door.

"So, are you guys going to tell me what happened" I asked.

"Um, well, after what happened, we found out she was down by the black lake and well on her way up here, something happened." Mara said.

"Like.." I said motioning her to go on.

"Um, Hannah maybe you better" she said.

"What she means is that when we went to look for her after dark, we saw her being um, how would you put it? Being taken away" Hannah said.

"What?! By who!?" I freaked after what she said, which made then flinch.

"We're not sure exactly who.." Mara started to say but she was cut off

"Mara, remember what Nikki told us about that thing" she said. Realization was smeared over her face.

"Girls I need to know what are you guys saying that I don't know about" I said with a shaky voice.

"She told us that the day of the second task when she went to get changed.." Hannah started to say but Mara cut her off.

"Hannah we swore we wouldn't tell!" Mara hissed. Now I was confused. It wasn't until Hannah said something that I would never forget.

"Well, I'm sorry, I'm not Nikki when she had a stalker shadowing figure watching my every move since that day!" she said. Hannah gasped and I couldn't believe it. I wanted to yell in rage, find Nikki, bring her back and holding her and never letting her go.

"What? Why couldn't she tell me?" I asked.

"Because she didn't want you to worry, since well the tournament in mind, you needed to focus, just don't be mad at her" Mara assured me. "Besides, you really need to be focused today, she would want you."

"I hope she makes it out alive" I said tears nearing my eyes. At that moment, the silence spell wore off and students started to file in for class. I got up and left where Ernie waited for me with my books. I took them without a word and headed off to class. At this point and time, for the first time, I have no idea what to do.

***********

NPOV

"Ow, my head" I mumbled as my eyes opened to a dark room, there was a window in front of me. I got up slowly, making my way towards the window. Outside was pitch black like you see in horror movies. My breath landed on the window which turned ice cold.

I looked around the room. _This place is awfully familiar, where I have seen it before? _I thought to myself. Then I felt myself froze as I heard the door creak open. I turned slowly and I saw two people. One of them which I recognized clearly was Peter Pettigrew, who at one point was a rat belong to Ron Weasley and turned back human in the third part of the series. After I get home from this mess, I'm locking up my Harry potter DVDs in a vault and bury them beneath my apartment.

"Well, well, well, looks like our guest had comes to stay, my pet" Pettigrew said evilly.

Two words for that: Oh crap.

**A/N: Things are finally going to heat up! I know the ending sounded crappy but that's what came out. **

**My updates won't be frequent for now. Projects are eating my alive, especially health ugh don't even get me started on that. Hopefully when that's done, I'll update more on my stories. **

**I created my poll on whether or not I should write the sequel, I'll put that on my profile once I have enough votes for my twilight story, Dancing on Thin Air, check it out while you're there! **

**Review, suggest whichever, all you have to do, is press that green button. **


	17. an escape,reunion and trouble ahead!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, only Nikki and most of the plot if I do take anyone's idea without me knowing it, that idea belongs to them, not me what so ever!**

Chapter 17

Have you ever felt like you wanted to just go ahead and pinch yourself saying it's all a dream? I've tried that. It never worked and here I am standing in a dark room with two of the most evil people known in the Wizard world. Well, one of them is, the other one I have no freaking clue.

"What do you want from me?" I asked with a scared and shaky voice.

"Well, the master wanted us to check in on our guest to make sure that your well comfortable, cause you're not going anywhere" Pettigrew said.

"Oh really, well, if I'm not going anywhere then, why do you have your little friend, over there?" I asked pointing to the figure next to him. I knew he wouldn't show his face.

"No one for you to worry about, now why don't you make yourself comfortable, we're awaiting a few more guests" he said and then he and the cloak figured turned and locked the door behind them.

I was so livid that I ran to the door and began to pull, knock, kicked hell, I even screamed for them to let me out. Great. How am I going to get out of this situation?

*********

_Few hours later…_

I laid on the floor staring into nothing. I've giving up on barging out from the door awhile ago. Why do I have a guilty feeling running in my system? I knew Cedric wouldn't dare to hurt me. He's too much of a sweet guy. Then again, I don't know what to believe.

I sat up and in frustration, I threw an old book by the window. The book landed in the window and out the screen it go. I looked at it, bewildered, not knowing what to do next. I got up from the floor slowly, and walked over there slowly. I touched the window ledged and looked over to see that the screen went down along with the book. From the looks of it up here, my escape had come. Only I had no idea I can create my own.

Looking behind me twice, I climbed over the window ledge. Luckily, there was a tree next to it and I got a hold of the branch with my one free hand. I used my other hand to get a hold of the branch and my legs fell off the window ledge and I was dangling in the air. Somehow, my hands was slipping from being sweaty and I let go and I held my scream as I landed on the ground.

I got up, moaning in pain. I stood up and looked down and saw that my jeans bared blood on my knees which was showing up in the jeans only bit. I looked around, once again, making sure that no one caught me yet, I took off running slowly away from the house.

********

Walking through this stupid woods gave me a few things to think over and if you ask me to define and give an example of a few of the following words, you know I have a few quite answers to give you.

If you wanted to define 'wish' here's one: someone making one and ending up in the movie that is their favorite, example would be: me.

If you wanted to define 'meeting a character who is so good-looking and had a major crush on since you first saw the movie', that example would be: me.

I could give you a list that goes on and on and it never stops. But that would be totally pointless. Plus I actually do want to make it out of here alive. Enough said on my part. Now where were we…

********

It felt forever, but somehow, I managed to make it out alive. I kept walking until I was surrounded by gravestones. I kept walking past through them. Graveyards have given me the creeps ever since I was a kid. But now this particular graveyard is scaring the crap out of me.

I came across a cauldron that was standing flat out in the middle of the graveyard in front of a big tombstone. I walked up slowly where I passed a sign not to long ago that said _Little Hangleton Graveyard. _So this is what's going to happen. Just like in the movie. But how do I stop it before it going to happen?

I walked towards the big tombstone. It looked oddly familiar. After I got closer to it, I started to read the names on the stone. My reaction was that I actually laughed. I know what your thinking, why laugh in a graveyard? I acted like that because for two reasons: One: I was standing in front of the most evil wizard of all time and Two: At this point, I've gone insane that I really don't care if someone or somebody find me.

"Great, just freaking fantastic great! What else can go from wrong to worse now?" I said out loud to myself.

Apparently my question came to answer .

I heard a breeze going by me pretty fast. I turned and I saw a warp hole coming to clear view. I lifted my right arm, which was in pain from earlier. I winced as I did it. Then I felt something going after me, which sent me back and I collided with a tree with my back and I fell on my face. I groaned as I lifted my head. My mouth dropped as I saw the goblet of fire laying right in front of me. Wait. If that is here, then that means…oh crap.

I struggled to get up. As I was doing that, a wand came into clear view.

"Don't. move. A. muscle." said a voice which I clearly knew to well.

"Please, like what would I do with that stupid.. Cedric?" I said as I looked up into his eyes. He looked pretty beaten up. I could imagined I mean the third task was the maze.

"Nikki?" he said, dropping the wand and to his knees. Then, unexpectedly, he gathered me into his arms and held on to me tightly. I did the same thing, wanting not to let go.

"Oh thank god, I was afraid, you were gone forever.. Wait how did you get out?" he asked.

"Simple answer. Broken window meaning escaping duh." I said. "I should ask you how you got here."

"Actually, it was more of me and Harry. Apparently the cup is a portal key." Cedric said as he helped me up. He was staring at the cup wondering how it became a portal key while Harry looked at the tombstone. Realization hit him and then out of nowhere, I looked up and saw Harry putting his hand to his forehead and screaming in pain.

Cedric ran over to him to see what was wrong and I picked up the goblet and then realization hit me as well. What Pettigrew said, about guests, they were them, meaning he'll kill Cedric. I can't let it happen.

I ran over to them with the goblet in my hands and shoved it in Cedric's hands.

"Nikki, what are you doing?" he asked.

"You guys have to get out of here now, it can lead you guys back" I said in a shaky voice.

"No, not without you" he said taking my arm.

"I'm dead serious you guys have to go now!" I screamed.

"Why what's going on and what aren't you telling me?" he said with fear and anger in his eyes. Well, I basically have no other choice, for now.

"Cedric, he's coming." I said.

**A/N: A cliffy I know! But it's there for a purpose. **

**Okay, we're almost done with this story unfoundedly, I did have fun writing it though, just a few more chapters next…maybe a possible sequel… we'll wait and see. **

**Click the green button! It helps me and I've been getting a lot of hits on this which is good and I do appreciate it! **

**Update will follow once I'm done with finals at school which I should be studying for right now…**


	18. Trapped,telling him and a goodbye

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter Ms. J.K. Rowling does I only own Nikki, Mara, Bryan, this idea and that's pretty much it. **

_**Previously on Trapped in Hogwarts: **_

_**I ran over to them with the goblet in my hands and shoved it in Cedric's hands. **_

"_**Nikki, what are you doing?" he asked.**_

"_**You guys have to get out of here now, it can lead you guys back" I said in a shaky voice. **_

"_**No, not without you" he said taking my arm. **_

"_**I'm dead serious you guys have to go now!" I screamed. **_

"_**Why what's going on and what aren't you telling me?" he said with fear and anger in his eyes. Well, I basically have no other choice, for now. **_

"_**Cedric, he's coming." I said. **_

Chapter 18

"What in bloody hell are you talking about? Who is 'he'?" Cedric asked me.

"Okay, maybe it's not my place to say but since you're dying to know, Pettigrew is coming here to get you two. What's he up to I have no idea." I said backing up slowly away from them.

Then I saw a figure walking slowly out of a room not far from where we were standing. Then, I felt my eyes being closed, but they were open. I realized that Cedric was in front of me, in stance, with his wand up in front of him.

I peeked out only to see that Peter Pettigrew standing there in front of us. Now, I'm dead for sure.

"Ah, so our prisoner is here after all" he said walking towards us. Harry was kneeling on the ground still in pain, while I looked like a deer in headlights. Cedric walked a bit further while he had his wand out in from of Pettigrew.

"Who are you and what do you want from her?" he asked furiously.

"Well, for starters, I need to bring her back," with that said, I felt an invisible tug on my arm. I was crawling back frantically while I was being pulled. Then I heard a voice which terrified me the most.

"_Kill the spare."_

I couldn't let Cedric die. There was no way. I took in a huge breath and as Pettigrew said the spell, I pushed myself up, swung my leg around , kicked his hand hard enough to have the wand flying out of his hand and I pushed Cedric out of the way.

I felt everything was going in slow motion at that time. While Pettigrew was in pain, I looked over to where Cedric was sitting up on the ground, mouth hanging ajar.

"How did you learn how to do that?" he asked getting himself up.

"Self-defense classes doesn't hurt." I said with a smirk. I turned towards where Harry was. He was getting up and taking in on what just happened. I ran to Harry with Cedric following. While Cedric was asking Harry what happened, I knew in my gut feeling that it could get worse before it could get better.

****************

"Great what else can go wrong?" I said. Apparently that came quicker when six dark cloaked figures and You-know-who himself appeared. Oh crap.

"Now what do we do?" I asked Harry.

"To be honest, I have no clue" he said. I held on to Cedric's arm as he held me. Then, Harry was slammed against the big tombstone. Then, Pettigrew went over to the cauldron and said something which I couldn't quite hear. The next thing I knew, I saw about six to seven cloaked figures standing around and then a few seconds later, he came himself. Out came, Voldemort, one of the dangerous and evil wizards of all.

I started there, mouth opened watching all of this unfold. Cedric moved from me in defense. This was not going to be good.

"Ah, I see we have a few uninvited guests, worm tail I thought you've taken care of them already" he hissed.

"Well, you see sir, I've tried to but she" he said pointing at me. "knocked my wand out of my hand."

"Well, then I guess we'll take care of them now shall wee?" Voldemort said as he drew his wand.

"You are not going near her" Cedric said as he drew his wand. No, no, no! This so can be happening. I have to do at least something.

"Well, then , prepare to die, both of you" he said.

Everything once again happened in slow motion. I remember seeing Voldemort aiming his wand at Cedric. I know I'm so going to regret it but besides the point. I felt my arms going out as I pushed Cedric to the ground and then I felt a pain going to my hip. I fell a few feet back and landed in front of a gravestone.

I felt like I couldn't breathe. I was taking into what happened slowly. I looked up and saw that Cedric wasn't moving. I crawled slowly but quickly as I could. He was lying on the ground faced down. I turned his body over with little strength as I could. I saw that his eyes was closed and wasn't waking up. I gasped softly and almost let out a cry. I put my ear on his chest. Nothing. I grabbed his wrist. What was weird to me was he had a pulse. Hmm.

I rolled on my back and let out a sigh. I felt a pain and I winced at it. I put my hands beside my hip and saw a scar on me. I closed my eyes trying to take in and think of what would happen next. There was no way that I was going to end up killing Cedric. That would be suicide. I knew what I had to do.

***************

It wasn't until long that I heard Voldemort's voice again which woke me up. I lifted my head after I regained some consciousness. I looked over at Cedric. Nope he didn't wake up. I felt tears to my eyes as I took a deep sigh. I had to tell him now.

"Cedric, I know you can hear me. Whether you're dead or not, but there's something I've been dying to tell you since I saw you." I sighed and said softly, "I'm not from around here. What I mean by that is I'm from another world. I made a stupid wish and I wounded up here. I know why I didn't tell you its because well to be honest, I don't know why myself. Just so you know, I left a letter to Ernie and if you make it out of here alive, it'll fully explain everything. I'm sorry and I love you so much. Just don't try and pull a Romeo on me okay? I love you and I wont ever, ever forget you" I said as tears rolled down my cheek. I kissed on his lips softly for a moment.

I got up slowly only to see Harry and Voldemort at a face off. Somehow it got to a point where Voldemort was knocked down and Harry turned to look at me. As if he knew. As if he overheard what I said.

"You heard haven't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much, well to be quite honest with you, I've known since the first day of the term. Ron, Hermione and I knew something was way off. I just can't believe you didn't tell Cedric" he said sadly.

"What was I suppose to do? If I would've told him, he would've lost all focus on here. I mean, what you would've done in my place huh?" I asked.

I looked over once again at Cedric. I could've sworn I saw him stir but I knew it was now or never I had to get home before it's too late.

"Too bad we'll never know." I said as I turned back to Harry and then to Cedric's body, "if this is a face he could ever know to love."

I saw Voldemort get up. I took in a deep breath. I pulled Harry and threw him to the side. Well, more that push him. He didn't seem to hold anything or try anything back. He knew what I had to do.

"Well, young lady, any last words before I kill you once and for all?" he said snidely.

I looked at him and said nothing. I don't think there is need to say anything at this point. Why start now?

"_Avada Kedavra" _Voldemort said and a green light headed towards me. I felt myself scream and I flew back landing on the ground hard. I laid there for awhile before I heard a voice crying out "Nikki, oh god no! Nikki1".

What shocked me was that Cedric was at my side immediately, his face full of worry and grief.

"Cedric…I thought you were.." I said but was cut off.

"No, no, don't say anything, please stay with me don't die please" he pleaded, holding my hand and kissing it.

I thought to myself, _I wish I was back home, in my apartment, in my bed, back to the real world. _

"I'm sorry…for everything…I love you…be safe" I said and then I closed my eyes where I entered into blackness.

****************

I felt my body floating. My eyes were still closed. I had flashbacks of everything. From the train ride, to the school, the girls, lessons, the guys, the Yule ball, those damn hospital visits, and Cedric. Oh god what have I done?

Then that turned into the first time I saw him up close on the train, the great hall, the library, in school, the way he smiled, talked, his personality, and I must say he did look handsome in his dress robes at the ball, his protectiveness, affections, I'm sure going to miss those.

I realized that it's only a movie, but to me I don't know why but it felt real. It wasn't until then, that I fell on something soft. I was afraid to move. Then I fluttered my eyes open.

**A/N: Now before you go ahead and say that the Avada Kedavra spell is suppose to kill you like in the book and movie, I wrote it like I did just so it had a bit more dramatic effect so that's my explanation. **

**A cliffy once again, god I'm horrible with those. So what do you think? It's getting down to the wire, only two or three chapters to go, I'm not so sure yet. Don't worry there will be a chapter where the aftermath of the third task I'm just going to leave it either in the next chapter or the chapter after the next chapter. **

**Reviews? Suggestions? Any of the above, leave it all where the green button tells you to. **


	19. Back home again

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, only Nikki, and the characters never mentioned in the series and Krystle is my best friend so I guess she owns her name…I'm kidding she does. _

_**Chapter 19**_

_**I fluttered my eyes opened. I saw white on the ceiling. Holy crap did I really die? I looked over and saw that the walls were painted a very light green. If this was heaven, then it has very weird colored rooms then. I looked around at the surroundings. Wait a second. This looks like my stuff in my room. It is! But that means, could I really be home?**_

_**I sat up and got off from my bed and walked towards the door. A whole bunch of questions was running through my head. What if it was like I had that dream while I was in the black lake? Gees, pull yourself together girl!**_

_**I opened the door slowly only to poke my head out and looked up and down the hallway that it was the same white walls and few pictures hanging. Could I really be home?**_

_**I walked out of my room and down the hall. I made into the kitchen/living room where it was empty. Holy crap. I was really home. There was no way I was imaging it. I pinched myself only to receive an ouch from my mouth. Yep, it was real. **_

"_**Well, looks like someone's up from their nap" a voice said behind me. I turned and saw that it was Krystle standing behind me. **_

"_**Nap? Are you sure about that?" I asked. **_

"_**Yeah, what is it?" she asked. **_

"_**Hold on" I said running into my room. I grabbed the DVD from the shelf where I last put it and threw it in my DVD player. I waited for it to boot up until it reached the main menu. I used my remote to go to scenes selection and browsed all the scenes before I got to one particular scene. **_

_**I clicked on it and couldn't believe what came through the speakers. As I was watching it, I couldn't help containing my tears. **_

"_**He's back! He's back! Voldemort came back" Harry cried as he held on to Cedric's dead body. **_

"_**Get back! That's my son! That's my boy!" Cedric's father, Amos cried out as he reached the body. Dumbledore grabbed a hold of Harry as he cried and Amos cried over Cedric's lifeless body. **_

**I turned off my DVD and sat on the floor, stunned. Great, I knew the movie wasn't going to change anything. Cedric died and there wasn't anything I could do about it. What have I really done?**

"**Oh my god, " I said to my self. "I killed Cedric." **

"**You did what?!" Krystle freaked as she heard the last part. **

"**Huh?" I asked, looking at her. At that moment, her face was priceless and I would've laughed right there. **

"**How did you kill him? He's only a character" she said. **

"**How? It was because I was stuck in that movie and sacrificed my life to come back here that's why!" I yelled. **

"**Wait, slow down, what the hell is going on Nikki, you're acting more weirder than usual" she said as she came near me, kneeling down next to me. **

"**Do you think we can go into the living room? I might've had a weird dream but it was to real to be one" I said. She nodded as we both headed into the living room where I'm about to tell her what I lived through. Even if I'm going to be locked up in a padded room for the rest of my life. **

******************

_**Half hour and ten minutes later…**_

"**Well, got any comment?" I asked after I told Krystle everything. I was sitting Indian-style on the couch, holding one of the pillows that was on there as we had our sodas on the coffee table. It felt forever waiting for an answer cause I'm assuming it's taking her awhile to let everything sink in. **

"**Say something" I said, not waiting any longer.**

"**Did you have any drugs before you went to bed?" she asked. **

"**That's it? And no I wasn't on drugs!" I said. "What in hell made you thought of that?" **

"**Well, come on, I mean you've been almost obsessed about that for awhile now so it wasn't a surprise to me when you had that dream. What you said about it being real kind of threw me off" she explained. **

"**So, do you really believe me?" I asked. **

"**I still can't believe what happened to you, but I believe you anyways" she said. **

"**Thanks, I think I needed that assurance," I said as I got up. **

"**Yeah, and by the way, since when do you dress nice? Not that you ever do or anything but it's like your ready for a date with a cute guy" Krystle noted my outfit as I was walking into the kitchen. I gave her a confused look and looked down. Apparently I had on my outfit for when I went to Hogsmade with Cedric the day before. **

"**Um, I guess I felt like it?" I said which came out into a question. I don't think there was a need to tell her that. I already told her enough as it is. **

*******************

**Ah. It felt good having a shower at night. Today was stressful enough. After I told Krystle what happened, I had to go ahead and register for classes at college which starts in a month. Luckily I got most of day classes and only two night classes which ends at a reasonably hour. **

**I threw on my black sweats, grey old t-shirt and I threw my hair up in a wet bun. I walked out into the living room and grabbed a fleece blanket and threw it on me as I sat down on the couch and read a book I was hooked into. **

"**What are you reading now?" Krystle asked as she came into the living room, already dressed in her pjs for the night. **

"**A book, genius" I said sarcastically. **

"**I can see that dumbass but what kind of book?" she said.**

"**The dead zone from Stephen King" I replied. I threw my book closed and sighed. Great, I can't even get into a book I wanted to read for awhile. **

"**Why are you reading that for?" she asked. **

"**Well, I needed a distraction. Besides, I think I'm going to hold off of watching DVDs for awhile. I need to get into something else." I said. **

"**Ah, well I'm heading off to bed I have to be up early for work" she said and we said our goodnights to each other. I grabbed my book and read for awhile again. **

**It was around 11:15p.m. when I closed my book for the night. I let out a yawn and made my way back to my room. When I got there, I carelessly tossed my book on my desk which led to a photo album being knocked over. I walked over to pick it up when I realized these photos was from high school. **

**I sat on my floor and looked through them. These were from random days at school, events, dances. I think I only went to a few dances and yes, one of them was prom. I never knew how good I looked then and I still look the same. I only have been in college for a year now and been living on my own from my aunt and uncle's place for a few months. It wasn't all bad as it seems. **

**As I picked up the album and placed it on my desk, I went and laid down on my bed. Something has been off. Why do I have a feeling that things are only going to get weirder in the future before it gets better?**

**A/N: There's chapter 19. Yay Nikki's home! So what did you think so far? Only two more chapters left and this story is done. *cries***

**I'm going to put the poll up once I post the next chapter. There is a good chance that the sequel will happen. **

**You know what to do! Sorry it's short again I promise that next chapter will be a tad bit longer. **

**Next chapter: The aftermath of the third task.**


	20. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, only my characters. Ms. Rowling owns the Potter saga not me sadly. **

Chapter 20

CPOV-Three days after the third task

It has been three days. Three days since the tournament happened. It also has been two days since I've been out of the hospital wing. I really don't remember much of what happened. However that wasn't the case. The case was that horrid image going through my mind of Nikki flying back and landing on the ground hard and dying. But what confused me was that when Voldemort attacked me, I landed in the same spot as Nikki, only she disappeared. 

I stayed in the hospital wing for awhile after sustaining injuries. Some may say that it was a miracle that I made it out alive. However, I wish that I was the unlucky one. 

********

There was a ceremony for those who was in the tournament. Harry and I got tied for first place though. I'm pretty sure that my father was proud of me for that of course. I did see the girls there, but Nikki wasn't. What got me confused was that the professors or anyone from the Ministry of Magic ever knew her. Like she never existed. Could I have been imagining things all along?

********

_One week later…_

School was coming to a close. The other students from Beauxbatons and Drumstrang was heading back today to their schools. It was the early morning. I've gotten up earlier than usual, seeing how I couldn't get any sleep. 

I was packing my trunk, hoping to get that sorted out of the way, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Ernie standing there. 

"What do you got in your hand,?" I asked, noticing an envelope in his hand. 

"Oh, Mara gave it to me and wanted me to give it to you." he replied giving me the envelope. 

I gave him a confusing look as I took the envelope from him. I looked at it and it had my name on it written neatly in Nikki's handwriting. 

"This is from her?" Why am I getting this now" I asked as I moved my hand in my hair, pushing it back. 

"I don't know, open it, if you want me to leave I will" Ernie suggested. I said if he wanted to, he can stay and he did sitting on the bed near mine as I opened up the letter which was written all in one page. It said: 

_Dear Cedric, _

_If you're reading this, I'm most likely back home. I bet you're wondering how are you reading this if I'm not here. Well, I need to be honest with you more than anything. I know writing this now is probably the worst idea in the world, but , it needed to be done. _

_I'm not from around here. Meaning that somehow, I was in my apartment which I shared with my best friend, I made a stupid wish and sure as luck, it came true. That's how I magically appeared on the train actually. Then when I first saw you, I thought of course I was dreaming but I wasn't. It was so real to me. I wasn't sure about you. To be honest, this whole thing was made into a book series, the original story line, and movies to be exact. Hannah and Mara knew probably the second day I was here. I guess that's pretty much self-explanatory._

_You don't know how bad I wanted to tell you. To be quite honest, I was scared shitless. Why? Because I thought you wouldn't speak to me again, yet alone have anything to do with me. I know I sound melodramatic but that's how I felt. _

_If you're thinking right now it's a break up letter, it's not. That was the last thing far from my mind is to break up with you. If for some reason you made it out alive in the final task and you're reading this part now, prepare for a list of apologies. _

_I'm sorry that I've kept this from you. I'm sorry that if you think I lied to you whenever you asked me if anything was bothering me. I only did that so that way you wouldn't have to worry about me a lot and then the tri-wizard tournament. But most important of all, I'm sorry that I hurt you so bad. _

_I would understand if you don't ever want to speak to me ever again. I will always love you. I just hope you understand as to why I had to do this. I love you forever and always. _

_Love, Nikki._

The letter slipped from my hands down to the floor. How could she? Why? I felt anger and hurt going through my body. Why did she had to hide this from me? I knew those questions was to go unanswered for a long time. 

"Cedric, you alright there mate?" Ernie asked me for awhile. 

"Did you know about this?" I asked. 

"Not really no" he replied. 

"Why? Why would she able to tell the girls about this but not me? I knew I should've watched over her more. This is my fault" I said the last sentence softly to myself.

"I don't think it wasn't your fault." he said. 

"What in bloody hell makes you think that? Of course it is!" I started to yell at Ernie. 

"Cedric! Even if you knew about whatever she wrote in that letter, what more could you have done? Look, I know you loved her like no tomorrow but she's gone and what can you do about it? I know I have no experience in the love department or anything. Sorry if I'm making it worse.." he said. 

"No, no you're not. Look, I'll be down in a minute I need to finish packing" I said. He nodded and patted my back as if he understood. 

When he left the room, I sat down on my bed, running my hand through my hair in frustration. I know I was never going to let this go. No matter how long it takes. Even if I have to wish myself into her world, I would find her and want to know what was going on once and for all. 

I got up slowly from my bed, throwing in the last remains of my stuff in a trunk and made my way downstairs to the school to say my goodbyes to the other students from the other schools. 

**A/N: Sorry if I didn't update last week, mainly this chapter was really hard to write. I was going to do it in third person but I didn't like how it turned out plus I had writer's block , and blame my social life that got me distracted too. **

**Well, we're down to one more chapter and that's the epilogue. I promise it'll be longer than this chapter and so far according to the poll and my conscience a sequel will be in the works as well. **

**I didn't like the chapter I don't know why but at some point I might rewrite it and post it again. We'll see. **

**Reviews and criticisms are welcomed of course. **


	21. EpilogueOne year later

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter Ms. Rowling does and I only own my characters and imagination **

**A/N will be at the bottom…**

Chapter 21- Epilogue

1 year later….

NPOV

"When you hand in your final exam you can leave" my math professor said as we started our finals. Algebra was not my favorite subject. But it was the end of the semester and I so do not plan on failing my final and the course itself.

I bet you're wondering what happened pretty much in over a year. Well, let me give you on what's happened in my life. Well, I'm finishing up my year at school at Simpson Community College.(A/N: it's made up I hope if it is, I don't own it!) I was set to graduate next year if I get enough credits for my degree. I think I can manage to do it.

As for the whole "wishing myself into a movie" thing. Well, let me put it this way. No I did not bury the DVDs underneath my apartment. I haven't watch _Goblet of Fire _in months. I've put that all behind me. I still wonder to this day whether or not that it was the real deal. That has been the farthest from my mind recently though it has come around now and then.

I was the second to last person sitting in my math class as I got up, handed in my final, grabbed my bag and left the room so I could try and enjoy my summer.

I was near my car when my cell phone started to ring. I looked in my bag before I caught my cell and looked at it to see a weird looking number.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Hi, Nikki?" _

"Yeah who's this?' I answered.

"_Wow I'm surprised you don't even recognized your own cousin." _

"Oh my god Dylan?! Wow it's been to long" I said realizing now who it was. In case you don't already know, Dylan is my oldest cousin who I've lived with ever since my parents died when I was young. We've managed a love/hate relationship. Like a brother/sister type.

"_Yeah, well, anyways I was calling to see what's up with you? I haven't heard and seen you since last Christmas" _

"Oh well, you know school was a pain in the ass and I was getting out of my math final when you called so yeah nothing's new."

"_That's good, listen I've called to ask you a question well, more of a proposition."_

"Okay?" I said as I got in my car. How I was able to find my keys and be on the phone is a mystery to me.

"_Well, you're done with school for the summer and you don't go back until the end of August and you already registered for classes right?" _

"Yes to all of the questions and now I have one for you. How come you're calling from a weird number?" I asked.

"_Wow, I guess my mother didn't tell you. You might as well know that my job relocated me to London." _

"London? As in London England?! Not that I'm not happy for you which I am" I said.

"_Yeah anyways, this is where the proposition comes in. How would you like to come to London for the summer? You would be back just in time for school to start. Plus you can stay with me and Paige in our apartment, well flat as they say it here." _

"Wow for the summer, Dylan, I don't know I mean I can't afford to go let alone I have to pay for next year's tuition." I said.

"_Come on it won't be that bad. Trust me, it's going to be your last year of school before you have to go to another school. Enjoy this summer while you can. Before you know it, hello real world." _

"How about this? I'll think it over and I'll call you tonight or tomorrow however the time zone thingy works?" I suggested.

"_Yeah you'll call me tonight in your time zone which will make it morning here"_

After we said our goodbyes, I drove home with the radio semi-blasting in my car. London England for the summer with my cousin and his fiancée. I would go but I have no idea if I would want to go and nether less could really afford it. I drove back to the apartment to talk to someone who would probably help out with my situation.

**********************

"Are you kidding me? I think you should go!" Krystle said to me later that night during dinner as we ate our Chinese take out.

"Um, in case you haven't realized, these types of things costs money and I don't have enough to go" I protested.

"Haven't you always wanted to go there?" she asked me.

"Well, yeah that's when I had everything done and over with not to mention a possible start in a career" I answered.

"I may have to agree with Dylan." I raised my eyebrows as she continued to speak. "Look, you're my best friend. You've been through a lot this past year. Especially with the whole DVD incident. I know he doesn't know and your family doesn't know, but you got to live with it. Take this opportunity." Krystle said.

I sat on the couch thinking about it. I mean it is only for the summer. Plus not only I would have to deal with Dylan, but his fiancée Paige. For some weird reason last time they came to visit, I think she hates me. Why? I have no clue myself.

I stood up and put down my dinner. I went over the house phone and dialed 411 for information.

"Hi, can I get the number for Liberty Travel?" I asked.

******************

_Meanwhile…Somewhere in London England…_

CPOV

Walking around downtown in London made me think. I needed to get air and told my parents I was taking a walk. It has been a year since the tri-wizard tournament. Of course my parents were proud] that I competed in it, I just needed to get away from it.

I just started working at the Ministry a few days ago. It wasn't a bad job to begin with. At least it's something to do than sitting back at home.

I went into a pub and sat down by the bar. I ordered just a soda. I wasn't in a mood to drink. Not that I'm a drinker or anything but at this point, I could really care less.

It wasn't until twenty minutes later, a man walked into the bar talking on his cell phone. He seemed to be happy at whoever was on the phone. He then walked over to a group of people that he knows apparently not far from where I'm sitting. And somehow I got caught in their conversation.

"So, mate, what you gotten so happy" one guy said to the other.

"Actually, I just got off the phone with my cousin and I'm happy because she's coming here for summer, well, not entirely, she has to go back in August for school." the other guy said.

"Ah Dylan, hasn't been clearly obvious that your cousin and your fiancée hate each other?"

"They don't hate each other, it's just that she thinks that Paige hates her, I know it sounds stupid but they have to get along and I know Paige said she's more than putting the effort, I just hope that they will get along." the guy Dylan said.

"Well, what's your cousin's name? Is she single?"

"Well, yes she's single from last I heard, her last relationship went bad and she's trying to move on from it so don't get any ideas and her name's Nicole, but everyone she knows call her Nikki" Dylan said.

I froze as I heard that name. Could it be? No. It couldn't. My Nikki coming here to London? Impossible! I saw her die in front of me there was no way she could be alive, could it?

I got up and left the bar in a haste. Walking down the street back home, whoever this Nikki is, trying to replace my lost love, I'm going to make sure if that Nikki is who she is, even if I have to watch her every move.

*******************

_Back in the U.S. …_

NPOV

I have just gotten off the phone with Dylan. I'm beyond exicted. I've booked the trip and I'm leaving within two weeks. I couldn't be any happier.

"What's with that big stupid grin on your face?" Krystle said as she noticed my happy face from where I was sitting in the living room.

"I'm going to London for the summer!" I squealed happily.

"Nice" she said with a big grin on her face as she jumped on the couch.

"I know. I've never been happier. I'm practically on cloud nine now, the only thing that'll stop this is Satan himself burns it all" I said.

**A/N: Well, there you go. Sadly Trapped in Hogwarts have come to a close. But that doesn't mean that it's all over. For Nikki it's just the beginning. Everything will be explained in time. **

**I couldn't imagine this story would've gotten this far from when I started around six months ago. It had a rough start in the beginning, but I think it made quite a progress in my opinion. **

**I will be writing the first chapter of the sequel over the weekend. I'll let you know when I have posted it. It will have the title of it(once I think of it), new characters, and full summary along with the sequel notice which will be posted here. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed, alerted me, added this story to their favorites etc. Your support has been amazing.**

**P.S. I got a twitter account today it's xSpikeluver89 you can follow me there and keep up with the updates on my story and life etc. **

**You know what to do! **


	22. Sequel Info

**Hi guys here's the info for the sequel to Trapped in Hogwarts I decided to make it fitting and call it Trapped in London as part of the Trapped series. **

**Here's the summary of the story:**

**Full Summary: Nicole also known as 'Nikki' has survived the ordeal she's gotten herself into at Hogwarts. It's been a year and with one more year left of college to go through, she decides to go to London to visit her cousin and fiancée for the summer. She plans on enjoying it while she can. But while she's there, she has thoughts and dreams of Cedric which haunts her while she's there.**

**Cedric Diggory has survived the ordeal after the tri-wizard tournament while facing Voldemort with Harry Potter. Now, living back home for awhile, he works for the Ministry of Magic. However, he's still not over the fact that Nikki, his girlfriend from Hogwarts was from another world and never knew. **

**What happens when these two reunite? Will they have that spark they had while they were in Hogwarts or will that be left in the dust? Also, what evil is lurking in the wizard world and will it affect the muggle world as well?**

**Characters that will be featured in the story:**

**Dylan Parker-Nikki's oldest cousin who's living in London due to his job**

**Paige-Dylan's fiancée who Nikki think she hates her**

**Ryan-Dylan's friend who develops a little crush on Nikki while she's in London**

**Amos Diggory-We all know him as Cedric's father but I added him in here anyways he'll be part of it.**

**Rebecca "Becky" Parker- Nikki's younger cousin who lives with her and her best friend Krystle. **

**And of course Hannah, Mara, Ernie, and Bryan will make an appearance as well. They will be part of the story. Also a few surprise guests. Can't tell you who though. **

**The first chapter is almost halfway done as we speak. Be on a lookout for another notice which will be posted after this sequel notice. **


	23. Chapter 23

**It's here! The first chapter of Trapped in London, sequel to **_**Trapped in Hogwarts, **_**is up and out now. **

**Go check it out! **

**Cause as of now, this story is fully completed! Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favorites for this story once again. **

**Also, remember to check out my other stories as well while you're there! **

**Signing out, **

**Spikeluver89**


End file.
